Finding The Truth
by Mongoose 187
Summary: Lucas Roe is new to Tree Hill and no one likes him except for one person AU. Laley Some Brathan, Jeyton. Epilogue up Complete
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer I do not own One Tree Hill.

(This is an A/U Lucas and Nathan are not related and Lucas's father will be brought in at a later date."

Lucas Roe and his mom were moving to Tree Hill after what happen at school leaving him at odds with the principal. Karen Roe just bought a new café from the money left to her after her parents death. Lucas was known as a bad ass kid in school always getting into trouble but in his defense the principle at his old school was always after him after he sleep with his daughter last year. Karen pulled into there new house.

"We're home."

"Great."

"Lucas you know we had to move away after the whole school incident."

"Mom I slept with her daughter and she got all PMS on me."

"I know Lucas she had in for you." Lucas got out of the car and grabbed his bags and walked into the house. His room was okay for him he liked having a back door to his room. Karen knocked on the door to see Lucas putting his cloths away.

"So how do you like it?"

"It will have to work."

"I'm going to the café and see how everything is going."

"I'm going to walk around town."

"Stay out of trouble Lucas Roe."

"You know me mother." Lucas walked out of the room.

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were at the river court watching the guys play when they saw a new guy walking over to them. Lucas stopped and watched for a few minutes seeing the girls was looking right at him. Brooke was the first one to act she got up and walked over to Lucas.

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis." Lucas looked at her and laughed and walked away form her as she walked back to the other girls.

"So what's his name?"

"Um I forget."

"He didn't tell you did he?"

"No I think he's gay."

"Why because he turned down Brooke Davis?"

"Hell yea have you looked at me?"

"Hell no?"

"Come on Hales I see you looking at me changing after practice."

"Yea Brooke I dream about you every night."

"Wow so you two are lesbians?" Lucas said walking out from behind them.

"Yea we have three ways all the time."

"The next time you three get together call me." Lucas smirked and walked away from them. "By the way Brooke is it? I'm not gay I just don't like you." Lucas smiled and walked away. Lucas stopped when the basketball rolled in front of him, Lucas picked it up as Nathan walked over.

"Hey man." Nathan held his arms out and Lucas throw the ball to the other side of the court and walked away.

Lucas walked into his mom's café and sat down as his mom walked out from the back.

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Yea some nice kids my age real winners."

"Lucas you have to be nice to other people if not you won't make any friends."

"Since when have I cared about friends?"

"I thought you said you was going to be different?"

"Look I'm not getting into any trouble yet."

"Keep it like that now put this sign in the window." Karen handed Lucas a help wanted sign and he put it at the bottom of the window.

Lucas was getting dressed when his mom knocked on the door.

"Lucas I'll be at the café all day."

"Why?"

"I'm interviewing some people to work their."

"Have fun."

"What are you going to do?"

"I might check out the fine jail cells in this town."

"Don't be a smart ass Lucas."

"Mom this town has nothing in it."

"So was it worth it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sleeping with Casey was it worth it?" Lucas smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yea it was she was a real." Karen walked away and Lucas laughed.

Haley walked into the café she was going to try to get the job here for the summer.

"I'm here about the job."

"Hi I'm Karen Roe I own the place."

"Hi Mrs. Roe I'm Haley James.

"Call me Karen Haley now have you ever worked at a café before?"

"Yea I worked at this place before you moved in."

"You have the job."

"Really just like that?"

"You are the only person who has had any experience that wanted the job."

"Wow thank you when do I start?"

"We open on Monday."

"Thank you Karen." Haley shook her hand and walked out on the street and ran into Lucas.

"Watch where you are going next time."

"I'm sorry."

"Yea I bet."

"What is your problem?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yesterday at the court and now today."

"What's a matter little hick girl mad at me." Lucas laughed and walked inside of the café.

Haley was sitting in Peyton's room with Peyton and Brooke Haley was thinking about her run in with the no name person she was thinking about his blue eyes his blond hair.

"Haley are you listing to me?" Brooke asked her.

"What was you saying Brooke?"

"We need to find out who that guy was from today."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"No one turns down Brooke Davis."

"Right I forgot."

"So Hales how is everything going with Nathan?"

"Can we not talk about Nathan?"

"What's wrong this time."

"Rachael Harris."

"She's after Nathan again?"

"I think is her life's goal to get him."

"Well maybe Nathan is giving off a vibe to her."

"Nathan is not giving her a vibe."

"Come on Hales Nathan is only a man. Any way have you guys figure out who the new guy is?"

"Nope." Peyton said he sketchpad down and walking over to change the record.

"Well the only thing we know about him is that he doesn't like Brooke." Haley said and Brooke hit her with a pillow.

"He will like me just give it time."

"I got a job today."

"Really where?"

"Karen's Café it new and she hired me right on the spot."

"Is that the new place on main street?"

"Yea I start Monday."

"Did she just move here?"

"Yea from Charleston." Haley said remembering her and Karen talking this morning.

"Maybe he's her son."

"She is so nice and he's an ass so no." Haley said shaking her head.

"Does Haley like the new bad boy?"

"No I have a boyfriend Nathan Scott."

"Who is sending vibes out to Rachael."

"Peyton tell Brooke there is no vibes." Peyton looked over at the two.

"He does flirt with her a lot with her."

"I need to get home so I'll see you guys later." The two girls waved and Haley was on her way home.

Haley woke up and rubbed her eyes and stretched she didn't get much sleep thinking about Nathan and the new kid. Haley knew it was time to end things with Nathan he was acting different lately more distance to her and spending more time with his friends. Haley showered and got dressed she was going to talk to Nathan today. Haley pulled into the Scoot driveway to see Nathan's car was here so she knocked.

"Haley it's nice to see you."

"You too Mrs. Scott is Nathan home?"

"Yea he should be in his room."

"Think you." Haley knocked on Nathan's door and he opened it .

"Hi Haley what are you doing here?"

"This isn't working Nathan."

"I know I thought it might but I guess not."

"You'll always be my best friend Nathan Scott."

"And you'll always be mine Haley James." Haley hugged Nathan and walked out of the room ending the short three week relationship.

Haley was walking by the river when she saw the new guy shooting basketball on the court. He wasn't wearing a shirt Haley saw a tattoo of someone's initials on his right arm. Lucas looked over when the ball rolled over to Haley who picked it up. He was thinking that she would throw the ball to him but she walked it over and handed him the ball. Haley looked down when his hands were on top of hers and she blushed some and quickly pulled her hands away.

"I'm Haley James."

"I know who you are."

"How?"

"You got a job at the new café?"

"Yea I start Monday."

"I know that too."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"Not really except for the more personal questions." Lucas was almost right on top of Haley who was nervous.

"Like what?"

"How you are in bed." Haley stood on her tiptoes and her mouth was right beside his ear.

"You never will know ether." Haley walked away smiling and Lucas smirked this was going to be good he thought to himself.

Monday rolled around and Haley walked into the café Karen was already there so she knocked on the door and Karen unlocked it.

"Hi Haley how are you?"

"Good Karen how about you?"

"A little nervous."

"You'll do great Karen people in this town like new things."

"I hope so."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea go ahead."

"Do you have any children?"

"I have a son." Haley smiled knowing the new kid was her son.

"What is his name?"

"Lucas Roe."

"Blond hair blue eyed around six two or so?"

"You forget great body handsome face."

"An ego that fills this whole room."

"Have you thought about the question I asked you yesterday?" Haley blushed and looked away as he walked closer to her and whispered. "My bed is always open for you and my door is always unlocked." Lucas walked back into the and carried more boxes out.

Brooke and Peyton walked inside the café it was busy for it's first day but they found an empty table. Haley walked over to them and they laughed at her.

"What do you guys want?"

"Wow no tip for you."

"Like you was going to leave me one Brooke."

"True coffee is fine."

"Me to Hales."

"Two coffee's coming up." Haley walked over to the counter and got the coffee pot and purred two cups. Lucas walked inside and saw Brooke looking over at him so he walked over and sat down.

"Go ahead and have a seat." Peyton said as Lucas laughed at her.

"I was."

"Don't listen to Goldilocks here you can seat anywhere you want." Brooke padded her lap and smiled at Lucas.

"I prefer seats that not everyone in town has sat on." Lucas smirked as Haley walked over to him.

"You want something?"

"No I'm good." Haley walked over to another table as Lucas watched her.

"She's not your type." Peyton said as Lucas looked over at her.

"And how would you know she's not my type?"

"She's smart and cares about people unlike you."

"What am I?"

"A heartless bastard."

"See that's what's wrong with you preppy little bitches you think you know everything about everyone but you are so far from the fucking truth it's not funny."

"Really so tell me about yesterday?"

"What when I made your little basketball star run after his ball you see I just don't like people who think they are so much better then me. The next time you see your basketball star tell him to enjoy it while he can."

"What are you going to try out for the team?"

"If I did he won't be the star anymore." Lucas walked out of the café while the two were looking at him.

It was closing time and Lucas walked in the door he had spent the day around town hearing everyone trying to figure out his story and way he was here for. Haley was doing up the cash register when Lucas walked in and sat down at the counter.

"So what did you do all day?"

"Walked around this horrible place.

"Poor little boy town to small for you?"

"Funny farm girl very funny."

"I don't live on a farm you know."

"Right."

"I don't can I ask you a question?"

"Sure way not."

"Why don't you like Brooke?" Lucas laughed at her.

"She's not my type of girl."

"Brooke is everyone's type."

"What like a door knob everyone gets a turn." Haley throw the rag at him and Lucas laughed.

"No nice pretty and totally wants you."

"Why should I lower my standers so Brooke can be happy for?"

"So you really don't like Brooke?"

"Nope not my type."

"What is your type?"

"You."

"Me right why me?"

"Smart. beautiful and won't take any of my shit." Haley looked away from Lucas who walked over to her and lifted her chain she was looking right into his eyes.

"I'm not all of that." Haley whispered and Lucas nodded.

"Yea you are Haley you are all of that and more."

"You don't even know me."

"That'll change." Lucas walked over to the door and changed the sign to close and locked the door. "Come on farm girl we are going to get to know each other."

* * *

A/N This is my first true One Tree Hill story I did a crossover with Gilmore Girls. I don't know how good this story is but I like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas was sitting in the café when Peyton and Brooke walked inside they still didn't know his name which was funny since Haley was the only one to know everything about him.

"So are you going to tell me your name today?" Brooke asked seating down beside Lucas.

"Are you going to hit on me again?"

"Of course I am what will today be without me hitting on you."

"A great day in my book."

"Come on Brooke he's not worth it."

"Still don't like me cheerleader?"

"You don't know me so don't act like it."

"I know you like you know me."

"I don't" Nathan and Jake walked over to the three and sat down.

"Wow do you have a pen and paper I can borrow farm girl?"

"Her name is Haley jackass." Nathan said and Lucas looked over at him.

"Why do you want pen and paper for?" Haley handed him the paper and pen.

"To get an autograph of the former star of the basketball team." Lucas laid the pen and paper down and pushed it over to Nathan who handed it back to Haley.

"What the hell is your problem man?"

"I have no problem man."

"It's no wonder no one likes you around here you're an ass."

"Who says no one likes me around here?" Lucas pulled some money out and handed it to Haley and left the café. Haley put the money in her apron and walked over to another table.

"Does he like Haley?" Nathan asked and the girls nodded Nathan walked out the door and ran towards where Lucas was walking. Nathan saw Lucas walked into the record store so he followed him inside. Lucas picked up a CD and was looking at it when Nathan grabbed him and shoved him into the wall.

"Leave Haley alone you hear me." Nathan let Lucas go and started to walk away when Lucas grabbed his arm an turned him around.

"Farm girl doesn't need your protection and if I want to go after her then I will Nate."

"If you know what's good for you you'll leave her alone."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to find that out."

"Try me." Nathan just walked away from Lucas who laughed. "See you around star."

Haley was looking for Lucas it was near closing time that's when he showed up. Haley heard the door open and she didn't even have to look she know it was Lucas.

"How was your talk with Nathan today?"

"It was nice were really close friends now."

"Nate is a good guy."

"Really nice."

"He's just protective of me."

"You think" Haley smacked his arm Lucas walked over and locked the door and turned the sign and the two walked up to the roof.

"Where did we leave off with last night?"

"I'm going to tell you about Casey."

"Yes the famous Casey the girl you got into so much trouble with at school way was that?"

"She's the principals daughter."

"Wow what happen?"

"We slept together and then she broke up with me and her mom was pissed off at me thinking that I was the one who broke up with her so she made my life a living hell at school."

"What did Karen do?"

"That's when the café was finished so we moved here after school was out." Lucas and Haley talked for hours that night and Lucas was right she know everything about him like he said she would.

"What happen with your dad?" Lucas closed his eyes.

"I never knew him he left when I was just little. What mom has said about him he was a drunk and cared more about his booze then his own son."

"Do you know his name?"

"No mom never told me she said it was the best thing that could happen to me."

"Not having a father?"

"At least not him."

"Where is he at now?"

"The last mom heard he was in California."

"Do you ever wonder about him?"

"Sometimes I wonder how he could leave me and mom behind."

"Do you want to find him?"

"Not really he left me I didn't leave him. If he wanted to find me or mom he could but right now I'm happy for everything in my life." Lucas walked over and was right in front of Haley the wind was blowing her hair everywhere. Lucas tucked some hair behind her ear and ran his hand down her cheek Haley leaned into the touch. Lucas leaned down to kiss her when it started to rain. Haley looked up and laughed as the two ran back into the café. The rain was coming down harder as the wind picked up then the thunder and lighting came. Haley jumped when the lighting hit and Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Don't like storms?" Hlaey shook her head no and Lucas tighten his hold.

"I never have like them." The power when out and Lucas was now looking for candles with Haley right behind him holding his shirt. Lucas found the candles and some matches.

"Go turn the radio on and see when the storm is going to lighten up." Haley found the radio and turned it on.

_Tree Hill is under a server thunder storm warning until six a.m. If you don't need to be on the roads then the police is advising you to stay inside._

"I guess we are stuck here for the night." Lucas said bringing over the candles and giving one to Haley.

"I need to call my parents." Haley picked the phone up but got no dial tone. "Phones are down." Lucas looked at his cell phone which had no services. Haley was on the verge of tears so Lucas hugged her again.

"We'll be okay Haley everything will be fine." Haley nodded and let him go walking over to the couch and sitting down. Lucas walked over and sat down beside her.

"So tell me about your family."

"I'm the youngest of seven four brothers and two sisters."

"Wow big family."

"Yea you should see the holidays."

"It's just mom and me at holidays. What else do you like to do?"

"I like to sing."

"Really are you any good?"

"No."

"Sing for me."

"What?"

"Sing for me and I'll tell you if you're good or not."

"I can't do that."

"Why not come on farm girl." Haley smiled and walked over to the piano and sat down looking over at Lucas who nodded to her.

Haley started to play and sing to Lucas who got lost in her voice it was so beautiful. Haley looked over and saw the way Lucas was looking at her and she looked at the keys of the piano and kept playing. The song was over and Haley looked over to Lucas who was just looking at her not talking at all. Haley stood up and walked over to where Lucas was sitting and sat down beside him.

"You were great Haley." Haley looked out the window and blushed some. Lucas knelled down in front of Haley and brought her face to look at him. "You don't need to hide from me Haley you have a great voice."

"You don't have to say that Lucas."

"It's the truth Haley you're wonderful singer." Lucas leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back. Lucas moved so Haley was laying down on the couch still kissing Lucas. Lucas broke the kiss and sat up between her legs and pulled his shirt off and kissed her again. Haley didn't know what was going to happen but right now she didn't care as Lucas pulled her shirt over her head and then his was next. Lucas kissed her jaw and down her neck as Haley moaned some and Lucas bite down on her neck which she let out a louder moan. Lucas kissed her again as she ran her hands up his back and down his chest.

"We should slow down some." Lucas said he didn't know why he had said it but he did and Haley agreed. Lucas handed her shirt back to her as he put his back on as he put his back on and moved to the counter. "I'm sorry for letting it get out of hand."

"Lucas I wanted it to."

"Why do you like me when no one else does?"

"I know who you are where they don't."

"So your friends aren't going to be happy about this."

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Lucas looked over at her.

"So you don't want to tell anyone about this what ever it is?"

"Not until we decide what this is."

"I understand farm girl." Haley smacked him as Lucas laughed at her.

"Will you stop calling me that."

"Then people will figure it out." Lucas walked back over to Haley then leaned down and kissed her again then the thunder came and she jumped and Lucas took her into his arms. "Why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll be right here on the floor." Lucas laid down on the floor in front of the couch as Haley laid down on the couch. The thunder roared again and Haley reached down for Lucas's hand and intertwined there fingers. "Are you cold?" Haley nodded and Lucas handed her his hoodie and she put it on and retook his hand and she fell asleep like that.

Lucas woke up around three and looked out side it was still raining hard his hand was still in Haley's as she slept. Lucas was watching her sleep and couldn't believe it he had fallen for her so fast for her. Lucas was the type to date them for a few months then dump them but for some reason when he looked at Haley he saw his future with her this scared him. Lucas sat up and tucked some hair behind her ear and her eyes opened and smiled at Lucas.

"What time is it?"

"Three go back to sleep." Haley nodded and closed her eyes as Lucas kissed her forehead. Lucas laid down and looked at his hand witched had hers in it he ran his thumb over the back of her hand this wasn't him but he didn't care he wanted to be with her. Lucas closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Lucas heard someone opening the door and he looked up to see his mom walking inside he looked at his watch and saw it was six. Karen looked and saw Lucas was asleep on the floor with Haley on the couch and they were holding hands and she smiled. Karen walked over to Lucas and touched his arm he sat up and looked at his mom.

"Take her home Lucas." Lucas nodded and woke Haley up.

"Morning mom's here I'll walk you home." Haley nodded and got off the couch and walked out the door with Lucas right beside her.

Haley opened the door and turned around and looked at Lucas and handed him his hoodie and he kissed her before he left.

"Thank you Lucas."

"You're welcome Farm girl." Lucas walked away as Haley closed the door with a smile on her face. Lucas was walking home and Nathan was walking to Haley's place and Lucas smirked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just walking star."

"I told you to stay away from her and I mean it man."

"I'll do what I want to do and you can't tell me what to do." Nathan walked closer to him as Lucas looked at him.

"You'll reget if you hurt her."

"How can I hurt her if have to stay away from her?" Lucas walked away and Nathan walked to the Haley's house and knocked but there was no answer so he used his key and walked inside he heard the shower on so he wrote a note and left the house. Haley walked into her room and saw the note from Nathan.

_Hales you were in the shower just wanted to cheek up on you after the storm if you need anything call me._

_Nathan_

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws of the story. Everyone wants to see a fight maybe next chapter or two. Nathan and Haley for right now are just going to be friends Nathan will be with someone else next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went by without anyone noticing Lucas and Haley secret relationship which was easy for them to do since Lucas stays away from her friends at all time. Lucas always should up at closing and would help Haley out. Lucas was at the River Court shooting when Nathan walked over to him and grabbed the ball.

"What do you want star?"

"What are you doing here?" Lucas looked around at the court.

"I know you're not a bright guy and all I'm shooting basketball." Lucas took the ball from Nathan's hands and shoot it again.

"What are you going out for the team?"

"Why are you scared?"

"Of you right."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." Lucas said walking over to Nathan and was right in his face. Nathan pushed him and Lucas punched him and Nathan returned the punched. Lucas lunged at him knocking him to the ground and punched him again Lucas was ready to do it again when someone pulled him off. Lucas turned around and was ready to hit the person when he saw Jake put his hands up. Nathan tackled Lucas from behind and turned him over hitting him in the face as Jake pulled Nathan off this time and Peyton stood in front of Lucas.

"Knock it off Nathan." Jake said holding him Brooke and Haley stopped and saw Lucas and Nathan both bleeding.

"What happen here?" Brooke said walking over to Nathan and whipping the blood from Nathan's mouth. Haley was just looking over at Lucas who smiled some to her.

"This little ass punched me." Nathan told them as Brooke was still in front of him whipping his mouth. Lucas walked and picked his basketball and walked away form the five of them spitting the blood from his mouth.

"What did you do Nathan?" Haley asked Nathan walking over to him.

"I did nothing Hales he started it."

"Why was you here for?"

"I was walking and he was here shooting and I walked over to talk to him."

"So he did nothing to you."

"No." Haley walked away from them to find Lucas she know he would go home so she walked to his house.

Haley knock on the door to Lucas's room and he opened it and she hugged him. Lucas was a little surprised to see Haley at his door but was glad she was here.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're alright."

"Yea I'm fine he hits like a girl."

"Lucas Nathan told me what happen and how you did nothing to him."

"Until he pushed me." Haley sat him down on the bed and looked over his eyes which had a cut over it which had a butterfly band-on it and she kissed it.

"What are you doing to me farm girl?" Haley looked at him and smiled.

"What?"

"I've never felt this way before about anyone." Lucas pulled her on his lap and kissed her.

"Nether have I Lucas." Haley put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Lucas kissed her hair. Lucas laid down on the bed so Haley was half on him and half off Haley moved so she was laying right beside Lucas on his bed.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I have to go with Brooke and Peyton shopping."

"Sounds like fun." Haley smacked and got out of the bed Lucas grabbed her waist and kissed her and put his head on her stomach.

"I close tonight so I'll see you then?"

"Yea see you later." Haley leaned down and kissed him again and walked out the door.

Haley walked to Peyton's house and walked inside and up to her room where she saw Brooke and Peyton on the bed talking.

"Where do you think Haley went to?"

" I have no clue why don't we ask her when she comes here."

"I think she likes new guy."

"What would she like about him?"

"He's hot and the attitude is wow." Haley smiled at her friends not knowing the real Lucas.

"He's is nice to look at." Haley didn't know when to walk in but she waited.

"Have you figure out his name yet?" Peyton asked Brooke who shrugged.

"No one knows it he's told no one in the town." Brooke said and Haley knew it was time to walk in so she did.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Walking around why?"

"We are still trying to figure out new guys name."

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know so I can know who I'm dealing with."

"He doesn't like you Brooke."

"And you know this how?"

"Just call it a feeling now are we going shopping or not?"

"Hell yea we're going shopping." The three of them left for the mall.

Haley was walking around with the girls when her phone rang it was Lucas.

"Hello"

"What are you shopping for right now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yea I would."

"Well right now I'm at Victoria Secrets."

"Really are you buying something for me?"

"Maybe."

"Well how about you come over tonight and model for me then?"

"If you're nice."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yep bye." Haley hung the phone up and turned around to see Peyton and Brooke walking over to her.

"So who is he?"

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"You are smiling and walking into Victoria Secrets."

"So I want to look around."

"Since when does Haley James want to look around a place like this?" Peyton said walking to the other side of Haley.

"I'm just going to look what's the harm in that?"

"Come on Haley the last time we came here you stayed outside to embarrassed to even walk in."

"That was awhile ago Brooke I've changed now lets go." The three walked inside and looked around and Haley bought a few things surprising her two friends.

Haley was closing up when Nathan walked inside and sat down.

"Nathan we're closing up."

"I want to talk to you Hales."

"About what?"

"What happen earlier today at the court with what's his face."

"What that you attacked him."

"Haley it wasn't like that."

"Really what was it like?"

"I just don't like him Hales he likes you and he's not good for you."

"Really and how do you know this about him?"

"I just know Haley." Haley saw Lucas was walking up and he pointed to the back and walked around.

"Nathan I really need to close I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye." Nathan walked out the door and Haley followed him and locked the door and tuned the lights out. Lucas saw Nathan was far enough away and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Haley turned around and kissed him. "I bought you something."

"Really what?" Haley walked over to her bag and pulled out a necklace and handed it to him. It was a cross nothing fancy but Lucas liked it.

"Thanks farm girl." Lucas kissed her again and picked up the bag that she had on the floor and pulled the things she bought form Victoria Secrets and held them up making her blush and quickly grabbing the items. "So your place or mine so you can try these on?"

"Who said you were going to see them?" Haley said putting her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist.

"So who did you buy them for?"

"I just wanted to have them."

"So are you staying tonight?"

"What about your mom?"

"Not home drove back to Charleston to get something she forgot." Lucas kissed her neck.

"My parents aren't home ether."

"So we are all by ourselves?"

"Seems that way." Haley kissed Lucas and ran her hands under his shirt and rested them on his back.

"So your house or mine?"

"Yours is closer." Haley kissed him again and gabbed his hand and they left for his house.

Lucas opened the door and as soon as they were inside Hale grabbed him and kissed him hard taking Lucas back some but he kissed her back. Lucas took her shirt off and then his own as he laid her down on the bed. Lucas kissed her again and then Haley turned away and sat up.

"Lucas I've never."

"Haley we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Haley smiled and laid down on the bed with Lucas right beside her.

"Do you want something to sleep in?"

"Yes please." Lucas walked over to his dresser and grab a pair of shorts and a shirt and gave them to Haley. Haley walked out of the room and Lucas put a pair of sleeper pants on and a white shirt. Haley walked in and put the shorts on the chair making sure Lucas saw this she has changed so much and he liked it.

"You're not wearing the shorts?"

"Do you want me too?" Lucas ran his hand up her leg and smiled.

"You're fine." Lucas kissed her again and turned out the light.

Lucas woke up first and saw Haley had her head on his shoulder still sleeping. Lucas heard a phone ringing it wasn't his so it had to Haley's phone.

"Haley your phone is ringing." Haley mumbled something into his shoulder. Lucas sat up and found her phone and looked it was Nathan calling her he tuned the phone off and sat it down on his nightstand.

"Was that my phone?"

"Yea I told you that."

"Who was it?"

"Nathan."

"I'll call him later." Lucas laid back down and Haley put her head back on his shoulder and Lucas kissed her forehead. "Hand me my phone." Lucas gave her the phone and she pressed the two button and sat up in bed.

"Hello"

"Hey Nathan sorry I missed your call."

"Where are you I went to your house and you weren't home."

"I stayed at a friends place."

"Who"

"Why do you care for Nathan." Lucas sat up and kissed her neck and Haley held in a moan.

"If you tell me where you are I'll pick you up."

"I've got to work today." Luca ran his hand up her leg and rested it on her upped thigh drawling circles.

"When are you getting off." Lucas smiled after hearing what Nathan asked her.

"I work from noon to closing like always." Lucas pulled his shirt off and kissed her neck again making her go crazy not paying attention to Nathan.

"Haley are you listening to me?"

"Nathan I need to go."

"I'll stop by for lunch."

"Yea what ever." Haley hung the phone up and kissed Lucas hard on the mouth and Lucas smiled into the kiss.

Lucas and Haley were walking around town when they stopped at the hair salon for Haley she was going to get her hair trimmed up.

"You should go blonde."

"Really you like blonds?"

"Didn't you say your hair is a blonde naturally?"

"Yea so?"

"Go back to your original hair color."

"What do I get if I do?"

"This." Lucas kissed her and Haley smiled and pulled Lucas inside.

"Haley it's nice to see you today and who is this?" The guy said as Lucas just looked at the guy and shook his head and sat down. "Well he's not nice."

"Come on Paul he's a friend of mine."

"So what color and a trim?"

"No I want to go back to my natural color."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure." Haley walked into the back as Lucas was looking at a magazine.

It was a slow day at the café Peyton, Brooke, Jake, and Nathan walked into the café and Karen told Haley she could sit and eat with them and she did.

"What did you do to your hair Hales?" Brooke asked as Haley sat down.

"What I get it cut today?"

"The color."

"My natural color."

"Really you're a blond?"

"Yea I'm a blond."

"So where did you stay last night?" Nathan asked looking at her.

"I told you at a friends."

"You didn't stay with any of us."

"I have other friends Nathan." Lucas walked inside and headed to the roof.

"Does he work here?" Peyton asked Haley.

"No."

"Then why does he always walk into the back of the café for?"

"I'll go and ask him." Haley got up and walked to the roof and wrapped her arms around Lucas's waist and rested her chain on his back.

"So they want to know why you are always coming up here for?"

"So I can get my girlfriend alone."

"Really where is she hiding at?" Lucas turned around and kissed her and rested his head on hers. "I need to get back to them."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"That you jumped off."

"Jumped or thrown off."

"Thrown off I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep at closing." Haley kissed him again lightly on the lips and walked back inside and sat down.

"So what's his story?" Brooke asked and Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't say much."

"He never does." Lucas walked down and Brooke stopped him.

"Will you please tell me your name?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"For now." Lucas looked over to Haley who nodded slightly.

"Lucas Roe."

"Your mom owns this place?"

"Yea now move out of my way I have somewhere to be." Lucas moved past Brooke and walked out the door and was going car shopping.

Lucas walked up to Dan Scott motors and was looking at the cars when a guy walked up to him. Lucas just walked pasted him without looking at him.

"Can I help you son?"

"I'm just looking."

"Dan Scott I own the place."

"Good for you."

"How old are you?"

"Does it matter old man?"

"Listen here you don't walk into Dan Scott Motors and treat me like this."

"What are you going to do about it?" Lucas said walking over to him and was right in his face.

"I like your attitude."

"You just made my day you like me."

"What are you looking for?"

"A car and I thought you were a pro at this."

"You play sports?"

"Let me guess your stars dad right?"

"Who's star?"

"Nathan somebody."

"Yea Nathan Scott the star basketball player for Tree Hill."

"I've seen him play and let me tell you he's not really that good. Let me guess you played but something happen and then you couldn't."

"Yea I blow out me knee."

"Now your pushing him to be the player you were no matter what the cost is." Dan didn't answer Lucas so he know he was right so he walked out the door and door the street.

Closing time was always nice for Haley because her and Lucas got to spend time with each other. Haley was looked up and saw Lucas using his key to unlock the door and walked inside and sat down at the counter.

"So was you busy today?"

"A very slow day today."

"So what did you do then?"

"Inventory."

"That sucks so my mom has been open for a few weeks and already having you do inventory?"

"I volunteered." Lucas nodded and Haley put two cups of hot milk and a packet of hot cocoa Lucas mixed them up.

"So what are you doing with your day off tomorrow?"

"I don't really know yet Brooke said something about doing routines for cheerleading."

"I still can't believe you're a cheerleader."

"It's fun and I like and I get to hang out with my friends."

"So if I play ball then I'll have my own personal cheerleader?" Haley walked in front of Lucas and put her hands around his neck.

"Yes you will have Brooke." Lucas tickled her and Haley tried to run away from him but he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"What about you?"

"Maybe I'll cheer for you."

"Only maybe?"

"Maybe." Haley kissed him and Lucas put her up on the counter. Haley laughed as Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"My parents aren't home still."

"Let me call mom."

"And tell here what 'Mom I'm going to Haley's and sleep in her bed with her but nothing will happen.' Like she is going to believe that."

"I'll just tell her I'm not going to be home until late."

"What in the morning?"

"She won't care as long as she knows I'm not going to be home." Lucas walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed his home number.

"Hello"

"Mom I might not be home tonight."

"Why"

"I just won't be home mom."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes mom."

"Where?"

"I'm not tell mom I'll see you in the morning."

"Stay out of trouble and be safe."

"Yes mom." Lucas hung the phone up and walked back over to Haley.

"So Miss. James are you ready to go to your house?"

"Yes Mr. Roe let's go." Lucas helped her off the counter and they walked out the door. Haley noticed Lucas has never held her hand when they walked and she couldn't help but wonder way he didn't hold her hand. The walk to her house was in silence with Lucas just looking ahead and Haley looking at him. When they got to her house she unlocked the door and sat down on the couch after taking off her shoes. Lucas took his shoes off and sat down beside her and put an arm around her as she snuggled close to him.

"You want to watch a movie?" Haley ask and Lucas shrugged his shoulders so she got up and put a movie on. Lucas wrapped his arm around her after she sat down beside him then he kissed her forehead.

Lucas looked down at Haley who fell asleep before the movie ended he was going to carry her but didn't know where her room was so he had to wake her up.

"Haley go to bed." Haley looked up and nodded and laid her head back down. "No you don't come on farm girl I have no idea where your room is."

"I don't leave on a farm Lucas."

"Really."

"Look around does this look like a farm to you?"

"Fine so go to bed."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have something I have to do first then I'll come which room is it?"

"The last door on your left." Lucas kissed her and walked out as Haley went to bed.

Lucas walked inside around two and went to the room Haley told him when opened the door he saw she was asleep he took his shirt, shoes and pants off and crawled under the covers. Haley looked over at her clock and saw it was two she rolled over and saw Lucas was already asleep she kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was morning and Haley saw Lucas's head was under the covers then she heard the front door open and she froze it was noon she never slept until noon. Haley quickly got out of bed and almost ran down stairs and almost ran into Brooke and Peyton.

"Wow Haley what's your rush?"

"How did you guys get in here?"

"The key you gave me remember?"

"Right so what are you doing here?"

"You don't have to work today right."

"So what."

"We have to do something today." Haley heard the door close up stairs and the other two looked up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hales I heard something upstairs didn't you?"

"No I think you're hearing thing Brooke."

"What ever so are you coming or not?"

"How about I come over later tonight and spend the night?"

"P. Sawyer are you in?"

"Why not."

"A sleep over tonight at my place I need to get home." Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand the two were off. Haley walked back up stairs to see Lucas was looking inside all the rooms.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for your bathroom I have to piss."

"The next door down." Lucas nodded and walked in the bathroom as Haley walked back into her room. Lucas walked in and saw she was lying down and he crawled over to her his body was hovering over hers. Haley opened her eyes to see the cross she got him hanging right in front of her face. Lucas leaned down and kissed her as Haley pulled the cross to bring him closer. Lucas pulled up some and looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning."

"More like afternoon where were you last night?"

"I had a few things to take care of I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No I just heard you coming in last night."

"It wasn't suppose to be so late but it ran over."

"What?"

"Nothing you have to worry about so what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to sleep over with Brooke and Peyton." Lucas closed his eyes and Haley gave him a confused look when he opened his eyes. "What was you just thinking about?"

"The three of you and what Brooke told me when she first saw me." Haley smacked his arm and pulled him down to her again and kissed him again. Lucas's phone rang and he looked at it and opened the phone.

"Hello" Lucas mumbled and Haley smiled and she started to kiss his neck, chest, jaw Lucas tried to pull away but Haley locked her fingers behind his head. Lucas finally ended the call and throw the cell phone and kissed her.

"I need to get home."

"I need to get my check."

"I'll meet you their."

"Okay" Lucas kissed her again and started to dress.

Lucas walked into the café and saw the look that Haley gave him she was sitting with her friends. Lucas smirked and pulled a chair up and sat down beside Haley and everyone was looking at him.

"So what are we talking about?"

"Why are you sitting here for?" Nathan asked and Lucas smiled.

"Don't you guys like me?"

"Not really."

"That's okay I don't really like you."

"So Lucas Roe what do you do for fun?" Brooke asked and Lucas glanced over to her but really he looked at Haley.

"Well in this heck town not much."

"Do you play any sports?" Peyton asked and he nodded.

"Basketball." Nathan laughed and Lucas looked at him. "What are you laughing at star?"

"You play ball I bet you're really good."

"I can beat you." The table laughed except Haley she just looked at Lucas. "Okay tonight midnight at the river court. If you win I won't play."

"And if you win which is a big if what do you get?"

"A car from your dads dealership of my choosing."

"I'll talk to him." Lucas stood up and left the table.

"Can you believe that guy thinks he can beat me one-on-one."

"He's a funny man." Tim said and the table laughed again as Karen walked over to them.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you Karen we're good." Karen nodded and walked away from the table.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws and this was the fight between Nathan and Lucas on of many to come? Thanks for reading it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas was sitting in his room getting ready to play Nathan when he heard the door open and saw Haley walking in and sitting down on his bed. Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand and they sat in silence. The clock read eleven thirty and Lucas stood up and gave Haley a kiss and walked out the door. When Haley got to the court everyone was standing on the sidelines even Dan Scott was here watching probably hoping he didn't have to give a car away. When they were ready Nathan took the ball first and drove and made the basket going up one nothing. Nathan's next shot was a miss with Lucas getting the rebound and missing. The game was a back and fourth nether one getting a big lead. The score was 13-12 with Nathan driving and dunking the ball giving him game point. Everyone clapped except Haley who had her hands together watching the game. Nathan was acting cocky playing around with the ball he went to drive the lane when Lucas knocked the ball away they both ran after it and dove with Nathan getting the ball but his hand was on the line so Lucas got the ball. Lucas drove the lane then pulled up and hit a fade away jumper to bring the score to 14-13. Lucas bounced the ball between Nathan's legs and then dunked it tying the score. Dan was now screaming at Nathan like the game mattered. Lucas drove the lane faked left then right and then nailed a jumper to win the game 15-14. Lucas gave Haley a small smile then walked over to Dan.

"I'll come by tomorrow and pick my car up." Lucas didn't wait for Dan to say anything he picked his sweat paints and hoodie and walked away from everyone.

Haley walked into Brooke's room after changing into he pajamas and sat down on the bed.

"I still can't believe Nathan lost to Lucas." Brooke said painting her toe nails.

"He is a good player." Peyton said starching out on the floor.

"Do you think Dan will give him the car?"

"Probably on thing about Dan he sticks to his word." Haley said while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"So what do we know about Lucas Roe?"

"Give it a break Brooke he doesn't like you."

"I'm over him already but it seems like someone here likes him." Peyton and Haley both looked over at her.

"Well it's not me I have Jake so Hales she must be talking about you." Haley looked over to Peyton who smiled at her.

"I don't have a thing for him."

"Then why is he wearing the cross you bought that day at the mail?"

"Brooke I have that cross at my house."

"So when we go over to your house you can show us the cross?"

"Yes I can." Haley knew she had more crosses that looked like that one she gave Lucas she wasn't worried about it.

"Hales I need to ask you a question."

"What is it Brooke?"

"Would you care if I went out with Nathan?" Haley and Peyton looked over to her both surprised.

"You want to go out with Nathan?"

"I mean if you're fine with it then yea but if you say no then I won't go out with him."

"Brooke if you really like him then go for it but please don't use him."

"Thank you Haley and I won't use him."

"I know you won't do that to him." Haley's phone rang it was Lucas she smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hey."

"Hey I want to see you."

"I'm at Brooke's place."

"I know walk outside." Haley smiled and walked outside and saw Lucas was on the front porch she closed her phone and kissed him. "I'm not going to be here this weekend."

"Where are you going?"

"Charleston a few friends are going to stay with me while there family move here."

"Can I come with you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes I want to."

"I'll ask my mom tomorrow to get you from working this weekend then I'll call you."

"Okay I need to get back inside." Lucas kissed her and she walked back inside and Lucas ran off down the street. Haley walked in the room with the two girls were looking at her.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Parents and I walked outside to here them." The three said goodnight and went to sleep.

Lucas walked to Dan's dealership and walked inside and saw Dan was in his office so he walked in and sat down.

"Just because you beat my son at basketball doesn't mean I'm going to give you a car."

"Well then I'll have to go to plan B of our bet."

"Which is what?"

"Nathan has to quit the team."

"Nathan's not going to quit the team." Dan was just looking at Lucas. "Then I guess I get my car now doesn't it?"

"I'm not giving you a car." Lucas stood up and walked to the door and looked over his shoulder.

"Dan it's ether the car or Nathan's basketball you decide but I'm taking one of them." Lucas walked to the door.

"Wait which one do you want?" Lucas smiled and walked to the car in the middle of the showroom.

"This one will do Danny." Lucas was at a Corvette that Dan just got in and someone else was looking at it today.

"Not that car I have a sale on it."

"Tell Nathan that basketball is over for him."

"Fine let's go do the paper work." Lucas walked back into the office as Dan told someone to get the car ready to go.

"I want everything that say's Dan Scott off my car."

"I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"Dan it would be a shame if your late night meeting's with a certain employee were to get out to your lovely wife now wouldn't it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Lucas pulled a brown envelop from his pocket and laid it down on Dan's desk Dan opened it and saw pictures of him and the formation employee.

"See if you do anything to me Deb and the women's husband will receive these nice pictures."

"You aren't old enough to buy a car." Karen walked in and saw Lucas and walked inside the office.

"I'm but she is put everything in her name." Karen and Dan done all the paper work and Lucas walked out of the dealership with his new car.

"I'm going back to the café are you still going to Charleston?"

"Yea can you give Haley the weekend off?"

"Why"

"She just wanted it off said something about going some where this weekend."

"Tell her she can have it off since I've hired someone part-time."

"I'll tell her I'll call you when I get there." Karen hugged Lucas.

"Stay out of trouble Lucas."

"Mom I'm just going for the weekend how much trouble can I get in?"

"With you, Skills and Fergie a lot."

"I promise if we get into trouble I won't call you for bail money this time." Lucas laughed as he got into his car.

"Not funny Lucas Roe be good." Lucas waved as he squealed tires out of Dan's parking lot.

Lucas pulled up to Haley's place and knocked on the door she opened the door and pulled Lucas inside and kissed him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" Haley handed him a duffle bag and they walked out to his car. "This is the car from Dan?"

"Yep he just got it in."

"He gave it to you?"

"After a little bit of convincing."

"Wow so how did you do it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." The two sat down inside the car and Lucas took off.

"Did you eat this morning?"

"Yea with Brooke and Peyton. Your mom wasn't mad about me taking this weekend off was she?"

"No she hired someone to work part time."

"Okay." Lucas pulled onto the highway and gunned the car going as fast as possible with Haley holding on to her seatbelt. Lucas was going in and out of traffic like nothing and Haley knew he had to have done this before. Haley looked over and they were going over eighty miles and hour Lucas was just laughing.

"Could you go any faster?" Haley meant as a joke but Lucas pressed the pedal down more. "I was just kidding please slow down." Lucas slowed down some and Haley closed her eyes. "So who are you meeting their?"

"Skills and Fergie."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yea"

"Are they moving to Tree Hill?"

"Yep they just can't stay away from me."

"It's a good thing the top is down enough room for your ego."

"Come on Farm girl you know you like my ego it what attracted you to me." Haley took her hand and put it over his which was on the stick shift. Lucas stopped at a gas station to fill up the car.

"Dan Scott to cheap to fill the car up for me."

"That is Dan Scott for you." Haley was standing right beside Lucas who turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Haley laid her head on his shoulder on closed her eyes. Lucas kissed her head as the pump click and he let go over her and put the pump back.

"You want to go inside and get something?" Haley nodded and Lucas took her hand and walked inside. They got some water and chips Haley was about to pull some money from her pocket and Lucas shook his head and paid for everything and they walked back to the car.

Haley was looking at the houses on the street nice houses nothing fancy and then Lucas stopped the car and got out. Haley got out of the car as Lucas grabbed the bags and walked up the steps of a house with Haley right behind him holding his shirttail. Lucas knocked on the door and a women opened it and she hugged Lucas.

"Lucas Roe your mom just called an hour ago how did you get here so fast?"

"Magic."

"Were you speeding?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me Lucas Roe."

"I'm not Gail." Gail saw Haley was right behind Lucas.

"Who are you honey?"

"Haley James ma'ma." Haley reached her hand out and shook the older ladies hand.

"It's nice to meet you Haley I'm Gail Thompson." Skills walked down the stairs and saw Lucas at the door.

"What's up dawg." Skills bumped fist with Lucas and pulled him inside. "Who is this pretty thing?"

"Back off Skills."

"Haley James."

"From the place where Lucas moved to?"

"Yea I work for his mom." Fergie walked down and bumped fist with Lucas.

"Haley this is Fergie Skills brother." Haley shook his hand and sat down beside Lucas on the couch.

"So are we going out tonight?"

"I don't know man."

"If you want to go Luke you should."

"You can come to Haley."

"We'll come then."

"Have you two ate yet?" Gail said walking out from the kitchen.

"Not since breakfast."

"I'll make you some sandwiches." Gail walked into the kitchen and Lucas stood up and took Haley's hand and walked up stairs after grabbing there bags. Lucas walked into a room upstairs and put the bags down and sat down on the bed. Haley was standing right in front of him so he put his head on her stomach and she ran her hands in his hair. Lucas lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach. Haley sat down on his lap and kissed him slowly at first then the tongues meet and it became a struggle for dominance. Haley lifted his shirt up and kissed him down his neck and chest.

"Lucas, Haley sandwiches are ready." Gail said and Haley put her forehead on Lucas's shoulder.

"Okay Gail we'll be right down." Haley said as Lucas kissed her again and put his shirt back on and the two walked downstairs.

Haley was finishing getting ready she was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a jean skirt. Lucas walked into the room with a towel around his waist Haley blushed when Lucas dropped his towel and pulled a pair of boxers on he looked over at her and saw her face was red. Lucas pulled a pair of jeans on and walked over to and put his hands on her sides.

"You were watching me?"

"I was not watching you." Lucas ran his thumb down her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Then way's your face red for?"

"Fine I might've seen you dropping the towel."

"You like what you saw?"

"Maybe." Lucas kissed her.

"I can't get enough of you farm girl." Lucas kissed her again and they laid down on the bed never breaking the kiss. Lucas ran his hand up her leg then the knock on the door.

"Come on dawg lets go."

"Okay give us five minutes." Haley stood up and fixed her clothes as Lucas put a blue shirt on and the two walked down the stairs.

Lucas and Haley walked into a house with loud music playing Lucas grabbed her hand and lead her into the house.

"You want something to drink?"

"Yea as long as it's not alcohol." Lucas nodded and walked over to the table and grabbed her a water and him a Budweiser. "Thanks."

"What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter." Haley's phone vibrated and she saw it was Nathan. "I'm going to go outside and call him back."

"Be careful." Haley nodded and walked outside as Lucas walked over to Skills.

Haley opened her phone and dialed Nathan's number.

"Hales where the hell are you?"

"I'm on a trip Nathan."

"With your parents?"

"No a friend."

"When are you coming back?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"Call me when you get home."

"I will bye." Haley put her phone back in her pocket and started to walk up the steps when a guy stopped her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Back inside."

"Let's get out of here." The guy was pulling Haley she was about to cry when someone pulled her away form the guy it was Lucas. Lucas pushed the guy against the wall and punched him in the face twice. The guy fell to the ground and Lucas kicked him in the stomach Haley had never seen Lucas like this. The guy tried to get up when Lucas punched him again and kept kicking him. Haley saw Skills and Fergie pulling Lucas off the guy.

"I told you if you ever touch anyone I cared about again I'd fucking kill you and I will." Lucas kicked him in the face before walking over to her and hugging her as she put her face in his shoulder. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" She shook her head no and Lucas held her tighter. Everyone was looking at them. "Go back to the fucking party now." Lucas might not haved lived her anymore but everyone went back inside. "Do you want to leave?"

"No I'm fine now."

"Stay with me, Fergie or Skills okay?"

"Okay." Lucas took her back inside and sat down on the couch with her right beside him holding her hand.

"Lucas Roe back in town for a few hours and already in trouble." Haley looked over her shoulder and saw a tall blonde hair girl with green eyes a little older then she was. Lucas got up and gave her a hug.

"How have you been Cas?"

"Good and your self?"

"Good this is Haley James my girlfriend." Casey looked at her surprised.

"Casey Kaplan." Haley shook her hand as Casey sat down beside her. Lucas was hoping he saw Casey tonight they might've broken up but she was still a close friend to him.

"Did Lucas tell you about his first kiss?"

"No Cas do not tell her about that."

"Come on Luke she needs to know this about her boyfriend."

"She knows enough about me Cas."

"Tell me I want to hear this."

"We were about nine and Lucas just saw this movie I don't even remember the name of it anyway after the movie was over we went outside to play basketball. Lucas bet me if he won he would get to kiss me and if I won he owed me five dollars of course Lucas won. Lucas walked over to me and tried to kiss me but I ran when he caught me he pined me up against the wall. I made him close he closed his eyes and I did two. Lucas take over for me you tell it better."

"I went to kiss Cas and I was so nervous I missed and hit my head hard on the wall cutting my forehead and I bleed more then I ever had before." Lucas said rolling his eyes everyone around them laughed at this including Haley.

"Karen was going crazy trying to get his head to stop bleeding."

"It was cut at the part of the head the blood comes out like water." Lucas said pointing to his head.

"Did he ever get the kiss?" Haley asked and Casey nodded.

"When I came over to see if he was okay I kissed him right on the lips then ran out of the room."

"Until she realized what she was missing."

"Yes Lucas."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll go with you." Casey and Haley walked to the line for the bathroom.

"Do you know who that was Lucas got into the fight with?"

"Yea Frank Simpson."

"What did Lucas mean when he said I told you."

"Frank raped me and Lucas beat the shit out of him putting him in the hospital for weeks."

"I'm sorry I did mean to bring that up."

"I'm fine with it Haley it happen a few years ago."

"Still I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It was tough at first but Lucas helped me with everything he was the first person I told he went to the cops with me never leaving my side."

"Shouldn't he be in jail right now?"

"His father is loaded so he got off for it with juviee until he was eighteen. His father came over to Lucas after he beat the hell out of his son and said it was my fault and Lucas punched him like he did tonight if Skills and Fergie wasn't at his house right then Lucas would've killed his dad that night."

"That's not the Lucas I know and care about."

"If someone triggers his temper then watch out it'll take at least three people to get him off the person." Haley walked into the bathroom and Casey was right outside the door. When Haley was done Casey walked inside and a guy walked up to Haley.

"Hi I'm Rick."

"Hi."

"You want to dance?"

"No thank you."

"Come on it's just one dance baby." Another walked over to her.

"That's okay I'm waiting for my friend." The guy was about to grab her arm when Casey walked out of the bathroom.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you?"

"And way not Casey?"

"She is Lucas's girlfriend."

"Is that suppose to impress me?"

"Lucas Roe's girlfriend." Haley looked at the guys hand he put it strait into his pocket.

"Please don't tell him Casey."

"Leave now and I won't tell Lucas." The guys quickly walked away and Casey laughed.

"Does everyone know about Lucas?"

"Yea they do." The two walked back over to the guys and Haley sat down on Lucas's lap and he put an arm around her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. The whole Casey thing she was just like Haley is on the show to Lucas but they dated and there break up will come out next chapter. I don't mean to affened anyone who has been raped this is the only time it comes up maybe a little bit next chapter but not much. 


	5. Chapter 5

The party was about over at two in the morning Haley had her head on Lucas shoulder while he was rubbing her back. The night was filled with stories from Lucas's past and Haley was enjoying herself. Lucas was having a great time he missed his friends just talking to them at least Skills and Fergie were coming to Tree Hill to stay.

"You want to go back to the house?" Lucas asked Haley who nodded and got up from Lucas's lap. "Hey guys we're going to get out of here." Casey stood up and hugged Lucas.

"Take care of your self Roe."

"You too Cas come and visit me." Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Take care of him Haley." Casey hugged Haley.

"I will it was nice meeting you." Haley and Lucas left the party after Lucas said good-bye to some more friends.

Once they got into the house Haley went to get changed grabbing Lucas's shirt and went to the bathroom. When Haley walked back into the room Lucas was already under the covers as Haley put her head on his shoulder.

"Lucas Casey told me what happened to her."

"Everything?"

"Yea and what you did for her."

"She was my friend and I couldn't let him get away with it."

"I know I wanted to thank you for tonight."

"I care about you and he was never going to do anything to you."

"I care about you too Lucas." Haley lightly kissed his lips and closed her eyes. Lucas was watching her sleep Lucas had never done this before watching a girl sleep. Lucas heard someone climbing the tree beside the window and he knew it was Casey. Lucas easily got out of bed trying not to wake Haley. Lucas walked over to the window, opened it, and walked out on the tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you Lucas."

"Okay."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about my mom and the way she treated you it was just after Frank she kind of freaked out."

"It's okay Cas it worked out good for me."

"How did you two meet?"

"I was walking around town and saw her with her friends and after I saw her."

"You really like her?"

"Yea I've never felt this way about anyone else." Lucas looked into the room and saw Haley sleeping.

"That hurts Roe." Casey put her hand on her chest.

"You know what I mean Cas."

"Yea I do I meet someone to."

"Really who?"

"Chris Keller he's a singer."

"Haley is pretty good singer herself."

"How about before you leave tomorrow bring Haley by and she can meet Chris."

"I'll talk to her about it."

"Get inside before she wakes up see you later Roe."

"You to Cas." Lucas hugged her, climbed back into the room, and saw Haley was awake.

"Did I wake you?"

"No where were you?"

"I was talking to Cas."

"The tree."

"Yea we used to climb in and out of the tree after Gail went to bed."

"So you, Skills, and Fergie would sneak in and out the window?"

"Yep."

"Did she ever catch you guys?"

"No but mom did once and she bitched at us I mean we had to stay at my house under lock and key bread and water." Haley laughed and as Lucas walked back over to bed and covered up again.

"So how long were in trouble for?"

"Three weeks. I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Casey wants us to meet her boyfriend before we leave tomorrow."

"Okay."

"He's a singer and I wanted to know if you would sing for him tomorrow?" Haley sat up, looked at Lucas, and shook her head no.

"I can't do that Lucas."

"Haley you have a great voice he might be able to help your career."

"Lucas I can't sing in front of people."

"Look I'm not going to make you if you don't want to just think about it okay."

"I will thank about it. What is his name?"

"Chris Keller." Haley laid back down facing away from Lucas who closed his eyes.

Lucas woke up the next morning around ten Haley wasn't in bed anymore. Lucas walked down the stairs and saw Haley in the kitchen writing in a notebook and humming to her self. Lucas was just listening to her. Lucas knocked on the doorframe and Haley looked at him and closed her notebook. Lucas walked over to her and she hugged his waist and put her head on his stomach. Lucas was rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you last night."

"It's okay Haley."

"No it's not I shouldn't acted like that it's just I'm scared of what people think about me."

"Haley don't care about other people do what you want to do."

"So when are we going to go see Casey and Chris?"

"As soon as I get Skills and Fergie out of bed so they can get ready." Lucas kissed her forehead and walked back upstairs and Haley opened up her notebook and started to hum again.

Lucas and Haley drove to Casey's house he wasn't to sure if you wanted to go inside with Casey's mom. Casey walked out the door and laughed at Lucas.

"Mom is not home it's safe Roe." Casey was still laughing at him as he walked into the house.

"Yea your mom made my life a living hell when you broke up with me."

"You should kiss that other girl when she thought we were still dating."

"Now you tell me thanks Cas." Lucas walked inside and saw a guy playing the guitar.

"Chris this is Lucas and his girlfriend Haley guys this is Chris." Lucas shook his hand, as did Haley.

"So Haley Casey said you sing."

"Yea I do some."

"Let's hear you sing."

"When now?"

"Why not can you play?" Chris held out his guitar and Haley took it from him and saw down. She played some then she started to sing and Lucas smiled as she closed her eyes.

When Haley was done with the song the same one she sang Lucas at the café, she handed Chris back his guitar and Lucas sat down beside her.

"Not bad needs some work on the higher notes but other then that not bad."

"Thank you." Haley put her head on Lucas's shoulder and he kissed her hair.

"So if you want me to I could help you."

"I live in Tree Hill so that's okay."

"Well if I'm ever in Tree Hill I'll look you up."

"Okay." Lucas stood up and took her hand and they walked to the door. Casey hugged them both again as her mom was walking up to the door.

"I told you to never come back here again."

"Wow the bitch returns."

"Lucas Roe watch you mouth."

"What are you going to do call my mommy?"

"You're luck you still don't go to my school."

"So you are admitting that I didn't deserve to get into all that trouble?"

"You deserved all that I done to you and more." Another car pulled up and a guy got out.

"Get your ass off my lawn you are no longer welcomed here."

"A bitch and a dick nice family Cas."

"Who's this your new."

"If you finish that sentence I'll kick the shit out of you." Casey walked down after Lucas got into her dads face.

"Come on you too break it Lucas and Haley have a safe trip home." Casey pulled her father away as Lucas. Lucas flipped her father off as he was walking inside.

Haley didn't say anything to Lucas as they went to see Gail. Lucas pulled in, got out of the car, and walked inside of the house. Gail walked up to him and hugged him then Haley.

"The boys will be right down." Gail walked back into the kitchen as Lucas turned towards Haley and hugged her. Haley walked over to Lucas, he put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into his chest. Skills and Fergie walked down with a couple bags of cloths and Gail hugged them. "Here are some sandwiches for the road and boys listen to Karen I'll be in Tree Hill by the end of next week."

"Yes mother." The two said together and they walked out to the car and put the bags inside the trunk with Lucas and Haley' bags.

"Shotgun." Skills called and Lucas laughed.

"Haley has shotgun." Lucas opened his door and the two got into the back of the car as Haley sat down in the front seat and Lucas took off for home.

Lucas pulled up to Haley house and walked her to the door Lucas leaned down and lightly kissed her.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably doing something with Peyton and Brooke."

"I'll be at the river court with Skills and Fergie."

"I'll see you later." Lucas kissed her again and walked back to the car.

"What's up with you two?" Skills asked moving up to the front seat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke I've never seen you like this before."

"I know man but when I'm with her I fell so different I don't know what it is."

"I think it's called love Luke man."

"I know man." Lucas drove off to his house. Lucas opened the door and Karen saw Skills and Fergie walk inside behind Lucas Karen hugged both kids.

"Welcome to our house guys make yourself at home."

"Thanks Karen." Lucas showed them to there rooms and walked into his. Lucas and the guys were walking to the river court when they saw four guys pushing a guy around there age so Lucas walked over to them.

"Hey leave him alone."

"What are you going to do about it boy?" Lucas laughed and punched the guy and the fight was on. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Jake were walking to the court when they saw the fight and Haley know who fighting.

"What is going on?" Brooke said walking closer to the fight.

"It looks like what's his face has some friends now."

"Go break it up Nathan." Nathan was about to protest when the four guys ran away form Lucas and his friends. Lucas helped the kid up.

"No one has ever helped me before thank you."

"Don't worry about it are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Marvin McFadden."

"Lucas Roe this is Skills and Fergie." They all shook hands.

"Do you play man?" Skills asked as the boy laughed.

"No I would like to be an announcer."

"That's cool man we'll call you Mouth." Skills said and the boy nodded. Lucas picked the ball up and passed it to Skills who made the shot. Nathan and Jake walked over to them and Lucas looked at him and smiled.

"Remember what happen last time we were both on this court star you lost." Lucas passed him the ball and Nathan throw it back at him Lucas quickly made a no look pass to Fergie who dunked the ball.

"What you had to go get friends since no one likes you here?" Lucas smiled and looked at Haley which no one noticed this.

"I believe I have a few people here who like me."

"Yea what ever." Lucas walked past them all with his friend's right behind them as Mouth was just standing there.

"You coming Mouth?" Mouth had a smile on his face and walked over to them and the four of them left.

It was morning time and Lucas got out of bed, walked into the kitchen, and sat down beside Karen.

"Someone called off this morning I need you to work in the café for me until three."

"I was going to show Skills and Fergie around today."

"Well you can tomorrow Lucas I need your help today."

"Who else is working?"

"Just Haley and you." Lucas smiled and Karen saw this.

"Why are you smiling for? You leave poor Haley alone."

"What farm girl I will be very nice to her mom."

"What's going with you two anywise?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been nice lately witch is new for you since moving here and I saw you two holding hands that one morning."

"She was afraid of the storm and she grabbed my hand when I was asleep."

"Right Lucas Roe I'm suppose to believe that."

"Yes cause it's the truth."

"What ever Lucas."

"I'm going to the café."

"Have fun with Haley all day." Lucas grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

Lucas walked unlocked the door and walked inside and turned the lights on. He walked over to the safe and done the combination and got the money out and put it in the register. Lucas saw the girl who was going to cook today since his mom wasn't going to be around then Haley walked inside and smiled at Lucas.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone called in sick so you're stuck with me today." Haley walked over to Lucas and kissed him quickly.

"I can think of a worse way to spend my day."

"Like what with Nathan?" Haley smacked his arm, grabbed an apron, and handed on to Lucas. "I'm not wearing that."

"You have to Luke your mom's rules." Lucas grabbed it and tied it up around him.

It was a slow day today but then Nathan, Jake, Tim, Brooke, and Peyton walked in and Nathan laughed at Lucas who was walking over to them until Haley grabbed his arm to stop him. Haley walked over to the table before Lucas could to avoid a fight.

"Come on Hales I want the boy in the apron to take my order."

"Nathan leave it alone he's doing this for his mom."

"Mommy's little boy." Lucas walked over to him as Nathan and Jake stood up with Tim right behind them. "Come on do something." Haley walked in between the two and Lucas just walked away.

"What is your problem Nathan Lucas done nothing to you and you're acting like a jerk."

"What is your problem Haley no one likes him here why are you sticking up for him?"  
"I know the real Lucas and not what he shows everyone around here." Haley walked away and Nathan looked at her.

"What about our order?"  
"You three are leaving and I know what Peyton and Brooke wants that's if they stay." The two got up and left with the guys.

"I think they know now." Haley said walking over to Lucas who was still pissed his fist were clenched. Haley grabbed his hand and he looked down and then in her eyes. Haley laced there hands together and kissed his hand.

"So does this mean that I can kiss you anytime?" Lucas leaned down and kissed her slowly before pulling away and smiling at her. Lucas looked up and saw Nathan was watching him so he kissed her again and slid his hands under the back of her shirt. Nathan just walked away form the café he couldn't believe that Haley would kiss him.

Lucas walked up behind Haley and grabbed her she screamed and then smacked him on the arm.

"Let's take a break."

"We can't be on break at the same time."

"Haley no one is here today." Lucas sat down as Haley walked in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your friends aren't going to be happy."

"They will get over it." Lucas was rubbing her back until someone walked inside and he let her go.

"Table or counter sir?"

"I'm looking for Karen Roe."

"She's not in today can I help you?" Lucas looked over at the guy and smiled at him.

"You have a lot of balls to come here." The guy looked over at Lucas and smiled.

"Nice apron Lucas looks good on you."

"Yea it does." Haley was looking at Lucas who laughed at the guy.

"Andy Hargrove this is my girlfriend Haley James, Haley this is my mom's boyfriend or what ever they call them selves."

"We're just friends Lucas."

"Friends with benefits."

"Just tell me where you live now." Lucas gave him directions to the house and Andy was walking away.

"Stay out of my bed." Andy walked away and Lucas laughed at that. He looked over at Haley who was just looking at him.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" Haley said walking over to Lucas and sitting on his lap.

"Yes you are Haley James." Lucas kissed her and Haley had her hands in his blonde hair.

"Nathan saw us kissing earlier." Haley kissed his neck and Lucas closed his eyes.

"He'll try something on you now." Haley then kissed him again and Lucas moved his head.

"Like what?"

"Kidnapping you or something like that he always does to my boyfriends."

"Who many have you had?"

"Three including him." Lucas kissed her again until Karen walked in the door.

"I'm not paying you two to kiss." Haley got off Lucas's lap and fixed her cloths.

"I'm sorry Karen." Andy laughed, as did Karen.

"Haley just take it in the back for now on." Karen walked into her office as Haley put her head on Lucas's chest.

It was near closing time and Lucas was putting the chairs up after Haley whipped them down. Skills and Fergie knocked on the door and Lucas unlocked it for them.

"Your mom kicked us out dawg."

"Did she say what time to come back?"

"No she didn't kick us out we're going to play some ball you in?"

"Give us five minutes to finish up." They sat down on the floor dribbling the ball as Lucas and Haley finished the cleaning. Lucas and Haley went to the river court and he played ball with the guys.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas woke up the next morning and felt something beside him the blonde hair was all over his pillow. Lucas moved the hair and kissed her neck and she rolled over, opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Morning."

"Morning." Lucas was about to kiss her again until she moved and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Haley walked back into the room holding Lucas's toothbrush and handed it to him. Lucas brushed was brushing his teeth while walking into the bathroom. Haley lay down on the bed and closed her eyes as Lucas walked back into the room he walked over and was hovering over her as she opened her eyes. Lucas leaned down and kissed her the kiss was gentle then Lucas kicked it up a notch taking one of his hands and running it up her leg. Then the door opened and Haley pushed Lucas off and he fell onto the floor.

"I didn't know Lucas had company morning Haley."

"Morning Karen I'm going to go home since I work this afternoon." Haley quickly put her pants one and left the room as Lucas stood up and looked at his mom.

"Lucas Roe you get dressed we need to talk." Lucas laughed as Karen walked out of the room.

Lucas walked out pulling his shirt on and saw Karen sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"You wanted to talk to me mother?"

"Sit down Lucas Roe." Lucas sat down and was smiling the whole time.

"If you want a friend to stay over you can tell me and you sleep on the couch."

"I offered that and Haley said no she was ripping my clothes off before I even got the door closed."

"Lucas Roe you are not to have sex in this house when I'm home."

"So what when you aren't home I can have sex in my bed?"

"Yes, no you are not to have sex period." Lucas smiled and got up and grabbed his daily apple and kissed Karen's cheek and walked out the door.

Lucas knocked on Haley's door, she opened it, and he smiled and held up an apple.

"You ran out before breakfast."

"Don't remained me." Haley took the apple and walked inside with Lucas right behind her. "Was Karen mad?"

"It wasn't the first time she caught me when I was doing worse then kissing."

"She walked in on you?" Haley laughed, as did Lucas.

"Lets just say she knows about Casey's birthmark on her ass."

"I beat that she was embarrassed."

"Hell no she turned into a wild animal."

"How many people have you slept with?" Lucas looked over at her not surprised he knew it was coming.

"Five different women Casey, Kim, Jamie, Sophia, and Faith." Haley nodded and not say anything she knew he had experience in this matter.

"So what do you want to do until I have to work?"

"We can just stay here and watch TV."

"Sounds nice." Haley moved closer to him and he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Haley was working when the gang walked inside and sat down at a table. Nathan was just looking over at Haley as Brooke was talking to Peyton about something. Haley walked over and the table was quiet.

"Could you guys make it any more obvious?"

"Why were you kissing him Hales?" Nathan asked staring at her.

"We're dating it not like you don't kiss Brooke."

"That's different."

"How is it different Nathan?"

"I've known Brooke for years and you just meet him."

"He's been here for over a month Nathan and we talked everyday since he got here I know more about him then you think." Nathan leaned over to talk to Tim about something and Haley knew what he was doing. "If you do anything to Lucas I'll never talk to you again Nathan." Haley walked away and they were looking at her. Haley was whipping down the counter when the bell rang over the door.

"What do I have to do to get some services around here?" Haley looked over, smiled, walked out from the counter, and hugged the women.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my boys are doing."

"They are at home right now come sit I'll call Lucas." Haley walked over to the phone as Casey sat down and Tim walked over to her.

"I'm Tim the man around here." Casey laughed after looking at him and turned around. Haley walked out from the back and was standing right in front of her.

"How long are you here for?"

"A few days so what is there to do here?"

"Lucas still has the same question." Peyton and Brooke walked over more like Brooke dragging Peyton over and they sat sown beside Casey.

"I'm Broke Davis and this is Peyton Sawyer."

"Casey Kaplan nice to meet you."

"How do you know each other?" Casey looked over at Haley.

"When Lucas went to get Skills and Fergie I went with him and Casey is his friend."

"When was this?"

"When I told you I was going the weekend with my parents." Lucas and the guys walked inside he walked up behind Casey, hugged her she turned around, and give him a hug and he kissed her forehead.

"Where's the other two?"

"Packing Gail is coming here tomorrow."

"What are you doing here Cas?"

"Seeing if the three of you are behaving."

"We always do Cas."

"Right so no fights?" Lucas smiled and she knew that smile. "What happen?"

"Four guys were going after a kid so we stepped up and kick the shit out of them."

"Always the gentleman you three."

"That's right Cas." Casey pulled Lucas down to whisper in his ear.

"We have an audience." Lucas looked over at Nathan looking at the two of them.

"I always do when they are around."

"Lets give them something to talk about." Lucas looked over at Haley, he smiled at her and walked over to her, kissed her then Casey walked over and whispered something in Haley's ear she looked surprised but then nodded, and Lucas couldn't believe it. Haley pulled away from Lucas and kissed Casey you could hear a pin drop no noise was made. Haley looked over at Lucas and pulled him into the kiss. Nathan was just watching the blondes kissing each other, as was everyone else in the café. Haley pulled away laughing as was the other two. Nathan stormed out of the café as the others were looking at the three. The rest of group caught up with Nathan as they went to the river court.

"That was great." Tim said and Nathan punched his arm. "What you can't tell me that wasn't a turn on too women kissing." Nathan hit him again and Tim moved away from him.

"Why would she do something like that in front of everyone? This is his fault she wouldn't do anything like that before she meet him." Nathan was walking up and down the court.

"Nathan calm down." Brooke said walking over to Nathan and grabbing his arm.

"That's not Hales we know and love he has changed her Brooke and not for the better."

"Nathan it was just something to get under your skin nothing more." Peyton said as she walked over beside Brooke.

"How can you two be okay with this?"

"Nathan people change and not for the better all the time."

"Look at her the hair, even her cloths are changing."

"We'll sit down with her tomorrow and talk to her about this." Brooke said and Nathan nodded.

Haley was closing up when Lucas and Casey walked inside and sat down at the counter.

"So Haley am I your first girl on girl action?" Haley blushed and nodded.

"You know your aren't a bad kisser Haley."

"Thanks I guess."

"Nathan was so pissed off when he stormed out of here." Lucas said and Haley just remembered Nathan.

"I forgot about him." Lucas smiled, as did Casey.

"I knew we were good together but damn made her forget her best friend." Lucas high five Casey.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Haley finished up with some help from Lucas and they walked outside.

"Cas where are you staying?"

"In my car for tonight."

"You can stay over at my place." Haley said taking Lucas's hand and they walked to her car and they got in the car. Lucas gave directions to the house not that it was fair to Haley's house. The three of them walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Casey asked pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"What ever you want to."

"After we lose him we will talk about stuff."

"Who says I'm leaving?" Lucas said pulling Haley onto his lap.

"I did now move your ass Roe." Lucas kissed Haley's neck and then lips.

"Is that what you want?" Lucas still kissing her neck and running his hands over her back.

"Maybe he could stay for a little bit."

"Fine we can still talk about him." Haley pulled away from Lucas and put her head on his chest looking at Casey.

"When did you two first meet?"

"Our moms knew each other and were friends so we grew up together."

"When did you two date?"

"Last year at the start of school until the middle." Lucas answered rubbing Haley's back

"What happened?"

"Casey started to like the new guy and she dumped me."

"It wasn't like that we had agreed that if we meet anyone we would break up and I meet someone."

"So what happen with your mom?"

"After I was raped mom tried to control me tell me where I could go and what I could do so when I sneaked out to be with Lucas she thought he made me and where he was kissing other girls."

"She hated Lucas."

"Yea and Cas didn't tell her it wasn't my idea."

"You think I was going to have the queen bitch on my ass?"

"Yea she was on mine for a half a year anything I done I was given detention or suspended."

"Shesounds like abitch."

"Yea I know trying living with her for all these years. Where are your parents?"

"Out seeing the good old USA."

"Sounds like fun any siblings?"

"Yea they are who knows where."

"So does mommy and daddy know you're here visiting me?"

"Who said I'm here to see you?"

"Sorry so who are you here for?"

"I'm staying at a friends place and I was told not to see you."

"How about kissing me?"

"I was kissing Haley not you."

"Right so it wasn't your idea to include me?"

"I was happy kissing Haley she was the one who pulled you in."

"She mustn't been happy with your kissing abilities then."

"No she's a good kisser better then you." Lucas looked at her and she smiled.

"So my girlfriend likes kissing my ex girlfriend more then me?"

"Did that hurt poor Lucas's feelings?" Casey said and Haley laughed at the look on Lucas's face.

"If Haley has no need for me then I'll just leave." Lucas stood up and Haley just wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I never said I have no need for you." Haley kissed him again.

"You two want some alone time?" Casey asked as Lucas sat Haley down then he sat down.

"We're good." Haley said as Lucas nodded and Casey laughed at him.

Lucas woke up the next morning and Haley was gone from the bed. It was almost nine. Lucas walked down stairs and saw Haley and Casey talking and laughing he walked in and kissed them both on the forehead and grabbed a piece of fruit and left the house.

"So have you and Lucas?"

"No we haven't."

"Okay but you guys sleep in the same bed together?"

"Yea we have a lot of times."

"But never slept together."

"No"

"Well it's cool if that's your thing. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I bet that Nathan will be calling right about now." The phone rang and Casey laughed as Haley picked it up.

"Hi Nathan what time?"

"My house nine." Nathan hung the phone up as Haley looked over at Casey.

"You are good."

"He'll ask what I was thinking about kissing you yesterday."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That it was a joke to get a reaction out of them."

"It worked didn't it?"

"It looks like it did." Haley walked up to her room to change. "Are you going to be okay bye yourself?"

"I want to go see Karen so I'll be fine." Casey walked upstairs right behind Haley.

Haley walked over to Nathan's house and knocked on the door and Nathan answered it. Nathan moved aside and she walked in and sat down at the table. She saw everyone was here she shook her head.

"Let me guess this is about yesterday?"

"Hell yea it is why you did a thing like that for it's not you Hales." Nathan was yelling at her.

"Nathan it was a joke because every time you see Lucas you just stare at him and it gets annoying."

"I don't like that kid."

"What do you know about him Nathan?"

"I know since he has came here you are different Haley your hair, clothes and attitude are all different."

"Nathan I grew up with Lucas I'm happy and fell like doing stupid things and I like it. You five can't sit there and tell me that you guys haven't done anything stupid. I'm tired of being the goody to shoes of this group and if you guys can't except it then I won't be around then." Haley walked out of the house and went to the only place she felt safe at now.

Haley walked right into Lucas's room he was laying in his bed with his headphones on. Haley lay down on top of him Lucas opened his eyes, smiled down at her, and took his headphones off.

"What's wrong Farm girl?"

"I had a fight with all my friends."

"About yesterday and the kissing?"

"Yep Nathan don't like what I'm doing."

"What living your life the way you want to?"

"Yep."

"Do you regret doing it?" Haley looked up at him and kissed him.

"No." Haley put her head on his chest as Lucas put the headphones back on knowing she didn't want to talk about it. Casey walked into the room and saw the two sleeping she just closed the door and went to talk to Karen and Andy. Lucas woke up and Haley was still laying on him he looked over at the clock they had slept for about an hour. Lucas rubbed her back and she opened her eyes at him then closed them again. Lucas tried to move her off but she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucas finally managed to move the side so she wasn't laying on him anymore.

"Hey you have to work this afternoon." Lucas told her rubbing her cheek.

"Will you cover for me?"

"What so you can stay in my bed without me?" Haley nodded and pulled the covers over her.

"Won't it be better if I was in bed with you too?"

"Without you I have more room."

"Sorry I have to help Gail move in today."

"She's coming today?"

"Yea she called this morning to say she's on her way."

"You rhymed."

"Come on Haley time to get out of my bed." Lucas stood up and she still had her arms around his neck. Haley wrapped her legs around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you really want my mom to see you like this?" Haley undone her legs and slid down to the floor.

"I don't like you."

"Yes you do."

"I know I do." Haley walked out the door as Lucas walked into the kitchen and talked to Casey.

Lucas walked into the café and sat down at the counter and watch Haley work. Haley carried some food over to a table she walked over to Lucas.

"Tough day?" Haley nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Miss can I get some more ketchup?" Haley picked a bottle of ketchup and gave it to the guy.

"Anything else sir?"

"No thank you." Haley walked back over to Lucas and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"A party with Brooke and Peyton."

"Where at?"

"Nathan's beach house." Lucas smiled and she shook her head.

"No Lucas please don't ruin this for him."

"It'll be fun Haley me you beer making fun of Nathan."

"Lucas please don't."

"Fine I won't come if you don't want me to."

"You can come but don't cause any trouble."

"You know me they won't even know I'm there."

"I'll meet you after closing come pick me up."

"Help Casey she's always up for a party." Lucas left and Haley finished up at the café.

* * *

One reveiw come one people tell me it sucks I don't care. If this was a Brucas story I would've had more then one review. Thank you TypoKween and clarkson04 for ypur reviews and the Brathan comes later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas walked up to Haley's house and knocked on the door and Casey opened it and hugged Lucas. Casey was wearing a mini skirt showing off her long legs and a tight fitting shirt.

"You're not wearing that young lady."

"Come on dad it's a party."

"Go change right now."

"You use to like it when I wore things like this."

"Yea I did when you were my girlfriend easy."

"Don't finish that Lucas Roe or you won't be staying here." Haley walked down in about the same thing as Casey a little longer and the shirt was a little loser.

"You guys look good." They both turned around and laughed.

"Let's go I told Nathan you were coming so be nice." Haley took his hand and they walked out to his car.

Lucas pulled up and parked behind Peyton's car and the three walked up to the door and walked inside. Haley went to talk to Brooke as Lucas and Casey got something to drink. Lucas was talking to some guys who was already drunk. Peyton walked over to him and had her hands on her hips.

"Don't hurt her."

"So how many times am I going to hear that tonight?"

"Can you not be an ass for one minute?"

"No not really it's in my blood."

"Just treat her right." Lucas just nodded and Peyton walked away as Tim walked over to Lucas.

"Dude can you get me that chicks number you were kiss the other day?"

"Cas is way to much for you to handle." Lucas walked away as Tim went looking for Nathan.

Haley walked over to Nathan and Brooke she hugged Brooke and Nathan.

"So where is he?"

"I don't know why?"

"We want to play a game."

"I don't think so Brooke Davis no games tonight."

"Fine we'll play later come on boyfriend we're dancing." Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and they went to the floor and danced. Haley laughed at Nathan, knowing he hated dancing. Haley was looking for Lucas and she couldn't find him, and Casey didn't even know where he was at ether. Haley walked around the party talking to people she knew which was everyone here. Lucas was watching her the whole time staying out of everyone's way like he said he would do. Haley walked out of the bathroom and down the hall when someone pulled her into a room and kissed her.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Around staying out of trouble." Lucas kissed her again and they fell onto the bed.

"You're good at that." Lucas nodded and kissed her again.

"Let's see how much of Cas advise you took." Lucas ran his hand up her leg.

Nathan was looking at the stairs looking for Haley to walk back down. Brooke saw this and was getting mad about this.

"Nathan she's a big girl she can handle herself."

"Brooke there's something about him did you see the way he is always hugging and kissing that girl?"

"Nathan if Haley isn't mad about that then why are you?"

"She's way in over her head here Brooke."

"Do you still like her?"

"She's my best friend since ever Brooke."

"And you're afraid of losing that?"

"Yea in a way I am."

"We all are but we have to let her live her own life and not us telling her what she can and can't do." Brooke kissed Nathan

"How long has she been upstairs?" Brooke looked at her watch as Nathan walked over to get a beer.

"About twenty minutes now." Brooke yelled at Nathan who nodded. Haley walked down the stairs starting up he shirt and skirt and her hair was undone.

"Where have you been?"

"Around why?" Brooke looked her over and saw the smile and the missed up lipstick.

"You had sex?"

"No I didn't not have sex." Haley walked away from her but she followed.

"He was upstairs waiting for you then pulled you into a room and had his way with you." Haley looked down and Brooke knew she was right. "I'm right I can't believe you would do something so. so."

"You."

"Yes no Hales how can you say that to me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that Brooke?"

"No so how was it?" Brooke was smiling and Haley walked away. "Hales come on tell me." Nathan walked over and put his arm around Brooke.

"Tell you what?" Brooke saw the look on Haley's face and knew she needed to make something up fasst.  
"If I look nice tonight."

"Of course you do you look hot." Brooke kissed him.

"Lets go up to your room." Nathan nodded and the two walked upstairs and they saw Lucas smiling.

"You might want to change the sheets." Brooke looked at him and then remembered what Haley had looked like, she smiled, and they walked into the room.

Lucas was sitting on the couch as Haley walked over to him and sat on his lap and put her head on his chest.

"Casey left already said she was tiered of having Tim following her around."

"Okay." Brooke walked down and saw the two of them on the couch just talking which was a new thing for them to her. "So are you having fun?" She looked up at Lucas, smiled, and nodded her head. Brooke walked over to them and sat down with Lucas looking at her like she lost her mind.

"How is your night going Lucas?"

"Wow she can talk to me?" Haley smacked his chest and looked at him. "Good Brooke how was Nathan?"

"Great." She looked over at them they were laughing at her. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Lucas rubbed Haley's back and leg.

"Are you going out for basketball?"

"Yea I probably will."

"Good you're a good player."

"Look Brooke I get it you're trying to be nice to me because of Haley and I appreciate it I really do, but you don't have to do it."

"I would like to get to know you Lucas Roe." Brooke said looking right at him smiling.

"One day Brooke Davis you will." Peyton and Jake walked over to them and sat down beside Brooke as Nathan ushered everyone out. Peyton saw the way Lucas was around Haley and she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Lucas woke up for the second start day at Haley's house this time she was still in bed her head on his shoulder. Lucas moved out of bed, put his shorts on from last night, walked down the stairs, and saw Casey was already up.

"Good party?" Lucas walked over and got some aspirin and two bottles of water out of the fridge and walked back up to Haley's room. Haley woke up, seen the water and aspirin on the nightstand, and smiled. Haley showered and then walked down the stairs and sat on the couch with Casey.

"So after seeing Lucas this morning and now you I say you has a good time last night?"

"It was fun."

"Lucas felt you up last night didn't he?"

"Just like you said he would."

"I know Lucas. So was it fun for you?" Haley looked away and Casey smiled at this.

"When are you going home?"

"This afternoon I told Lucas last night."

"I'm going to miss you Casey."

"Aww that's so cute." Haley throw a pillow at her and the two talked until Lucas came to see her off.

Lucas was walking around town when he stopped at a garage and walked in side, after seeing the help wanted sign. Lucas walked over to a guy who was working on a car.

"Are you Keith?"

"Yea who are you?"

"Lucas Roe and I was wondering if I could get the job."

"Have you worked on cars before?"

"Yea in Charleston I worked for a car dealership working on cars."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"We have a car dealership here you can work for?"

"Dan Scott he's an asshole I would never work for him." Keith smiled and whipped his hands.

"You have the job."

"When do I start?"  
"How about tomorrow?"

"Good I'll be here in the morning." Lucas walked away.

"Hey Lucas Dan Scott is my brother."

"I fell sorry for you." Lucas walked away as Keith worked on the car again.

Haley was at the beach with Peyton and Brooke they were watching the guys throwing a football around.

"So where's your boy toy today?"

"I don't know where Lucas is at."

"Wow nice relationship you have Hales." Haley took off her sunglasses and looked at Peyton.

"Peyton do you always know where Jake is at all the time?" She didn't answer the question and Haley put the sunglasses back on, and laid back on the towel. The guys walked over and Nathan picked Haley up and was walking over to the water, with her fighting the whole time and he throw her in the water. Lucas was watching from above and saw the way Nathan and Haley were together, but he didn't care they were friends and all. Lucas walked home, sat down on his bed, and started to read.

Lucas woke up, walked out to the kitchen, and saw Andy sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Are you ever going home?"

"Funny Lucas very funny where are you going?"

"I have a job working at a garage here in town."

"So you're working at a garage again? You do remember who got you your first job right?"

"Yes Andy you did."

"I had to pull a lot of strings to get a fifteen teen year old a job." Lucas bowed to him as Andy laughed.

"And I'm forever grateful." Lucas grabbed his apple and walked out the door.

Lucas walked into the garage and saw Keith talking to a woman and then kissing her as she left.

"Wow she's hot." Lucas walked up behind Keith.

"That was Jules."

"Nice so what do you want me to work on first?"

"That car over there." Keith handed him a work order and Lucas walked over to the car.

"So Lucas are you seeing anyone?"

"Haley James."

"Little Haley James how did you ever pull that one off?"  
"Luck I guess." Lucas was under the hood and started to work.

Haley was at home when Nathan walked inside she was sitting on the couch and he sat down beside her. Nathan put his arm around her as they watched TV not talking or anything.

"Nathan what's wrong?"

"What nothing Hales."

"Nathan I know something is wrong so what is it?"

"My life sucks dads on my case and Brooke is being Brooke and we never hang out anymore."

"What's wrong with Brooke?"

"I like Brooke a lot but sometimes she is to clingy."

"Tell her that Nathan."

"Our relationship is nothing like what we had Haley I mean we didn't have to be around each other all the time." Nathan was looking at her like he use to when they dated.

"What are you saying Nathan?"

"I just want what we had Hales." Nathan leaned down to kiss her but she moved away from him.

"Nathan you're with Brooke and I'm with Lucas I won't do that to him."

"Hales we can make this work."

"Nathan I'm with Lucas and I really want to be with him." Lucas was outside the door and was listening to Haley.

"Do you love him?" Lucas just stood outside and wanted to her the answer but didn't want to hear her say it like this so he knocked on the door and Haley answered it.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and put her shoes on and walked out the door leaving Nathan on the couch.

Haley was sitting on her bed thinking about what Nathan had said, did she love Lucas like she did Nathan, was the question going around in her mind. The rain had started about an hour ago and Haley was watching run down her window. She didn't like Nathan like that anymore and she knew it she liked Lucas maybe even loved him but she knew he wasn't the type of person to go around and say I love you all the time like Nathan would. The rain picked up and then some rumbles of thunder rolled in and Haley was not likening it so much she put a pair of paints on and grabbed a coat and walked out the door and was heading for someone's house, to tell them something. Haley was soaked after walking to the house, she was standing outside looking at the house when the door opened.

"Haley what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"What's wrong?"

"I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you."

"I love you too Farm girl." Lucas walked off the porch and kissed her with all of the passion in his body and she responded. Lucas picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into his room. Lucas was looking into her eyes as she took her wet jacket off and then his shirt. Lucas looked into her eyes and saw fear, excitement, and love in them he lifted her shirt off and lowered her onto his bed kissing her again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from everyone it was nice to hear from more then two people. Nothing is going to happen between Haley and Nathan she will just be with Lucas. I have just writen who is Lucas's father in this storyit will come in chapter 9/10. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas woke up the next morning noticing the sleeping Haley beside him he smiled and brushed the hair from her forehead as she woke up looking at him.

"Morning." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"Morning."

"Sleep well last night?"

"Yes I did thank you."

"How are you felling?" Haley smiled at him and closed her eyes stretching.

"Great." Lucas nodded and closed his eyes again as Haley laid her head back down on his shoulder. Andy knocked and walked into the room and Haley jumped and pulled the covers over herself as Andy covered his eyes and left the room and Lucas laughed.

"That's not funny Lucas what if that was your mom?"

"I would hope you reacted like Casey did."

"Do you have a lock on your door?"

"No but I'm going to put one on today." Lucas throw his legs over the bed and pulled his boxers on and a pair of sweat pants and walked over and grab Haley a pair of boxers, and an old jersey and shorts and laid them on the bed as he walked out to the kitchen. Lucas walked over to Andy who was talking to Karen and he sat down.

"So Lucas you had company last night?"

"Yea I did." Haley walked out with her head down, and a red face as she sat down beside Lucas.

"You two need to have some rules, one no sex in my house." Lucas was looking up at the ceiling. "Two always be careful."

"Mom these are the same rules you gave me before, and I never listened to number one."

"Lucas Eugene Roe." Haley looked over at Lucas and laughed some.

"Eugene."

"Not funny Farm girl. So I can go over to Haley's house all I want?"

"Lucas Roe you are not to leave this house at night."

"Mom I have my own door in and out, you think you can watch me all the time?"

"You two just be very careful please, I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Mom we will I promise." Lucas kissed his mom's cheek, and walked back into his room, as Haley was right behind him. Lucas closed the door and kissed her.

"I need to get home and shower."

"We can shower her."

"I'm going to shower alone."

"If you change your mind you know where to call me." Lucas kissed her as she left.

Haley walked inside and saw Nathan was sleeping on the couch he woke up when she closed the door. Nathan was about to say something when he saw that Haley had an old jersey on which said Roe on the back.

"You were with him?"

"Yes Nathan I was with my boyfriend."

"Haley look."

"No Nathan you look I'm with Lucas now we never worked Nathan, we are better friends. I do love you Nathan but I'm not in love with you."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes I am Nathan I love Lucas." Nathan closed his eyes and walked out the door and Haley went to the bathroom to shower.

Lucas was at the garage working on a car when Dan pulled up and walked over to him.

"I would've hired you."

"I don't work for jackasses."

"You know something kid if you don't watch something bad is going to happen to you."

"I'm really scared Dan what are you going to do send your boy after me?"

"You'll know when I do come after you."

"Are you hear for a reason or did you come to see me, because if you're here for me I'm taken sorry."

"Where's my worthiest brother at?"  
"The worthiest Scoot is right in front of me and Keith is out right now." Dan walked away from Lucas. "Dan if you try something with me I will retaliate and it won't be pretty." Dan got into his car and left as Lucas went back to work.

Haley walked inside the café and saw Brooke and Peyton was sitting at the usually table eating some pie. Haley sat down beside then and they looked at her.

"So where were you last night?" Haley looked over to Brooke and smiled as she got up and walked behind the counter with Brooke right behind her. "You aren't getting away that easily Haley James."

"Brooke I was sleeping last night."

"Where?"

"A bed."

"Your bed?" Peyton walked over with her pie and sat down beside Brooke.

"Was you alone?" Peyton asked as the two looked over at her. "What I want to knew too."

"No is the answer to both questions." Haley walked into the back smiling to herself.

When she walked back out with arm full of napkins Brooke and Peyton were still looking at her wanting more answers.

"So if Nathan was at your place and you weren't at Peyton's place, and I know you weren't at mine that only leaves on place Lucas's place." Haley looked at them and smiled and walked away this was a new Haley she would normally blush but not now. "I was right you were with your boyfriend."

"Brooke Lucas and I have slept in the same bed before."

"So you've slept with him before?"

"Yes Brooke as in he sleeps on one side and I'm on the other."

"Is that what happen last night?"

"I'm not tell you Brooke."

"Come on I always tell you and Peyton."

"Yes Brooke we slept in the same bed last night."

"So did anything else happen?" Haley was getting tired of this so she pulled Brooke and Peyton into the back.

"Yes Brooke I had sex last night with Lucas are you happy now?" They both looked at her with mouth opened.

"I thought you were going to wait for marriage?"

"Well Brooke I went over last night, and I told him I loved him and he said the same thing and then we had sex."

"How was he?"

"Brooke I'm not answering that." Haley pushed the two out and she went to work.

Lucas was walking to the café it was a slow day so Keith let him so home early. Lucas opened the door and saw Haley was looking at him smiling as he walked over to her kissing her. Haley grabbed his collar and pulled him into the back kissing him again. Haley pulled his shirt off and kissed his chest as she untied the apron.

"You're suppose to be working."

"I'm on break."

"How long do we have?"

"About eleven minutes."

"We can do it." Lucas kissed her and pulled her shirt off.

Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were walking into the café after having a double date Brooke's idea, they sat down, and someone else walked over to them and took their order.

"Where is Haley James?" Nathan asked the girl who looked at him.

"She's on break." Nathan nodded and the four talked about the movie they just saw. Haley walked out from the back smiling, and waved at the group at the table. Lucas walked out a few minutes later tucking his shirt in. Lucas looked over at Nathan and smirked as he kissed Haley bye, and walked out of the café. Nathan looked at Haley who was still smiling as she walked over to some other people and gave them the bill. She walked over to them since no one else was here and sat down.

"What was you two doing in the back?"

"Talking."

"When does talking involve him tucking his shirt in?" Haley looked over at Brooke and smile. "I know that smile it's they I just got some smile." Nathan looked over at Haley.

"You slept with him I thought you were going to wait formarriage?"

"I'm sixteen Nathan I'm allowed to have sex if I want to."

"Why him Haley."

"Who else you, Tim, Jake or some one at school? I love him Nathan and I can make up my own mind of who I can sleep with and not." Haley handed them the bill and walked over behind the counter.

Lucas unlocked the door and saw Haley doing up the cash register and writing down the money that they took in. After she put the money in the safe, she walked over to Lucas and jumped into his arms.

"So I put a lock on my door."

"I'm going home and sleep in my own bed tonight alone."

"You're no fun."

"I know but my parents might be home any day now, and I don't want them to meet my boyfriend naked in my bed."

"That would be very bad."

"So I'll see tomorrow?"

"Of course bye Haley." Lucas kissed her again and put her down and she walked out the door.

Lucas walked home when he opened the door he saw a guy talking to his mom. The guy was about his height and had light blonde hair and blue eyes. The guy was just looking at Lucas who didn't move an inch knowing who this was. Andy and Karen were looking at Lucas worrying about him.

"He's grown so much."

"Yea that what happens when you miss thirteen years of my life."

"Lucas I want to talk about that."

"No you have no right to talk to me." Lucas yelled and the guy got mad at him.

"Your mother called me and invited me to come here and see you." Lucas looked at his mom and she looked away.

"You called him to come and visit me?"

"Lucas."

"No I don't want to hear nothing from you mom, and you I never wanted to see you dad so get the fuck out of this house."

"You don't talk to me like that you punk."

"What are you going to do send me to my room dad you're a little to late for that." Lucas walked into his room and closed the door as Karen walked over and found it locked

"Lucas Eugene Roe open this door right now." Karen walked outside, unlocked the back door, and saw Lucas was packing some clothes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Why did you call him for mom?"

"Lucas he is your father."

"No he is not my father you never wanted to be with me, never wanted anything to do with me, so now I'm leaving." Lucas picked his bag up and opened the door to see his father was standing at the door. "I would ask you to move but I don't know your name." The guy was about to tell him when Lucas shoved right passed him and went to his car and took off.

"I'm sorry Larry."

"No Karen we should worked this out before it came to this."

Peyton was on her computer when her bedroom door opened and she saw her dad was standing in the doorway she walked over and hugged him.

"When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago."

"Where were you?"

"A friend's house that I haven't seen in about twelve years."

"How long are you staying?"

"I have a few things I need to work on here first."

"What's wrong dad?"

"I need to tell you something and I know you're going to get mad at me but remember I made your mother a promise before she died not to tell you unless they moved back to town."

"Dad what are you talking about."

"You have a brother Peyton."

* * *

Thank you for reveiwing only two more chapters left in this story. How many of you guys were surprised that Lucas and Peyton are brother/sister. Once again thank you for reading. 


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean I have a brother?"

"Before I meet your mom I dated this girl, and she got pregnant and then moved away." Peyton moved away from her dad, and sat down on her bed. "I would go and see them until he was three, and then she told me not to come back after she found out about you."

"So you had a child before me, and just left him with his mother?"

"Peyton it wasn't like that it was too hard for us to see each other. She told me to stay at home and take care of you, and your mother and to forget about her."

"So you abandon your other family?"

"I sent her money for him, and would call every now and again."

"Who are they?"

"Karen and Lucas Roe." Peyton looked at him, shook her head, and got out of bed.

"The new kid who I hate."

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"I can't be here right now." Peyton grabbed some clothes, walked out her door and into her car.

Peyton knew Brooke was out with Nathan, and Jake was not an opinion he had Jenny tonight and didn't want to bother him, so she drove to Haley's place. Peyton noticed Lucas's car and hesitated should she still go in to see her brother or just drive around some more. Peyton took a deep breath and knocked on the door and Haley answered it.

"Peyton what are you doing here?"

"I need some place to crash for the night."

"Hotel Haley still has rooms." Peyton walked in and saw Lucas had his head in his hands.

"Could I talk to Lucas alone for a minute?"

"Yea I'll go get your bed ready." Haley walked upstairs as Peyton saw down beside Lucas.

"So I take it you saw your father tonight?" Peyton asked as Lucas looked over at her.

"How did you know?"

"My dad came home tonight." Lucas knew what she was getting at.

"So I take it he told you about me then?"

"Yea he did so how are you holding up?"  
"Not good you?"

"Same." Lucas nodded and Peyton was about to cry so he put his arm around her, and she cried into his chest. "He could've told me about this."

"I know Peyton if I knew I would've told you."

"Why did they not tell us Lucas?"

"They done what they thought was right."

"And they hurt their children instead."

"Yea they did, I mean before tonight I thought my father was a drunken hobo in California."

"I thought I was an only child."

"While, how about we start over sis." Peyton smiled some and nodded. Haley walked down and they told her what was going on she was surprised as much as they were.

Lucas woke up with Haley right beside him he moved so he wouldn't wake her up, Lucas walked down to the kitchen and stopped when two people he never seen before were looking at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?"

"I'm Lucas Roe I just moved in not here but umm down the road a few months or so ago."

"So what are you doing here?" Lucas was about to answer when Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. and Mrs. James when did you get back?" Peyton walked over and hugged them.

"This morning who is he?" Peyton saw the look on Lucas's face and smiled at him.

"He's my brother we need a place to crash for the night, and Haley offered for us to stay here."

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"Neither did we until last night."

"We'll he's more then welcome to stay then." Lydia James said as Jimmy James was still looking at Lucas as Haley walked in, and saw her parents she hugged them both, and then looked at Lucas who had a terrified look on his face.

"So Lucas where did you sleep last night?"

"Lucas slept in the guess room and I slept in Haley's room with her." Peyton said after neither Lucas nor Haley said anything.

"Okay so what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"We could go to that new café." Lucas looked at Peyton then Haley.

"That's not a real good idea dad."

"Okay then where?"

"Lucas and I will go, and pick something up from the store." Peyton said, Lucas nodded, they headed up to the bedrooms, and Lucas put his thing in the guess room as Peyton walked into Haley's room and changed clothes.

Lucas and Peyton pulled back in ten minutes later with some coffee and doughnuts, and they walked inside where Haley and her parents were talking in the living room. Lucas handed them all coffee and sat the doughnuts on the table.

"So Lucas where are you from?"

"Charleston I moved her about two months ago."

"Now how did you two find out you were siblings?" Lydia James asked Lucas who looked over at Peyton.

"Well my mom kind of throw this at me last night when Peyton's dad came home, andhewas in my house and they throw in my face. So after I found out I came here."

"Why here?" Lucas looked over at Haley who wasn't sure.

"Haley has been a good friend since I moved here." Haley mouthed thank you to Lucas.

"So Peyton what's new in your life?"

"Nothing much so where did you guys go this time?"

"The Bahamas."

"Wow." They went on talking about there trip and everything they done.

Lucas was talking with Jimmy James about basketball when his cell phone rang. Lucas looked down and it said home he pressed the end and put the phone back in is pocket.

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's okay."

"So you like my daughter?"

"What?"

"Come on Lucas I know the way you look at her you like her."

"Yea I do."

"Well as her father I have to talk to you then. Haley is my little girl, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Neither do I and I won't do anything to hurt her on purpose."

"Okay. So are you going to tell me about your living situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Why?"

"My mom told me that my father was a drunk that lived in California, and now I find out he is Peyton's dad I can't take that right now."

"Are you going to talk to your mom?"

"Not right now I need to clear my head."

"Well you can stay here as long as you like, but stay out of Haley's room." Lucas laughed but Jimmy didn't and Lucas closed his mouth.

Peyton was sitting outside sketching when Lucas sat down beside her, and she looked over at him.

"So when are you going to talk to your mom?"

"The same time you talk to your dad."

"Don't you mean our dad?" She laughed some until Lucas didn't. "Sorry."

"That's okay." They sat on the swing.

"So do you want to know anything about him?"

"Not really right now." Peyton nodded and went back drawling as Haley walked out, and wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and kissed his cheek.

"So what are we doing today?"

"You have to work right?"

"Yea and face your mom."

"Sounds like fun."

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"I'm not here and you haven't seenme, but I called you and I'm okay."

"So I lie to her?"

"You don't have to if you aren't comfortable then tell her the truth."

"I'll tell her you're okay." Haley kissed his cheek and touch Peyton's shoulder and left.

Haley walked into the café and Karen walked over to her, pulled her into the office, and closed the door.

"Where is he?"

"Karen, Lucas called me and said he was okay."

"So he's not with you?"

"No Karen he said he need to clear his head give him sometime to come around."

"I knew as soon as he walked in it was wrong to just bring Larry in like that without talking to him first."

"He'll forgive you Karen." Karen nodded and Haley walked out to start work.

Peyton went home and saw her dad was sitting on the couch, she walked right up to her room, and turned the radio on. Larry walked up and knocked when she didn't answer he walked right in and turned the music off.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"What Lucas is your son and how you was never going to tell me."

"I would've told you Peyton."

"So what would've happen if it was me, and not Haley he liked dad? You should've told me dad that I had an older brother, all these years of being alone and I never had to if we knew about each other."

"I know Peyton I should've told you but I didn't, and then Karen got a hold of me and told me they moved to Tree Hill I got back her as fast as I could to tell you."

"Well dad you told me now you can leave."

"Peyton don't be like that talk to me."

"If I want to talk I'll find my brother." Peyton went back to her drawling, and Larry left her room.

Lucas walked into the café and saw Haley was alone so he sat down in front of her.

Haley looked at him and finished up, which he helped.

"So how was your day?"

"Good we were busy today. What did you do?"

"Keith called and I had to go to work today for a few hours."

"So your mom was asking about you."

"What did you say?"

"She wanted to know where you were."

"What did you say?"  
"That I didn't know where you were."

"Thank you Haley."

"Anything for you." Haley leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm going home to talk to mom about this."

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"I'll call you later." Lucas kissed her again, walked outside, and got into his car.

Lucas pulled up to his house, walked into his room, and lay down on his bed. Lucas was just looking at his ceiling when he heard his mom knock on the door and he sat up.

"Yea come in." Karen walked into the room and looked at Lucas who could tell she had been crying.

"I never meant to hurt you Lucas.

"You should've told me the truth mom that's all I ever wanted."

"I thought I done what I had to Lucas it was for the best."

"Best for who him, you because I know it was never the best for me. I could get to know Peyton mom before I came here not after she hates me."

"I know Lucas and we are both sorry."

"Why keep him away from me mom he seems to be a nice guy?"

"Larry had another family Lucas, and it wasn't fair to him and Anna, and even Peyton."

"What about us mom it was fair for me to grow up without a dad? I know you done your best with help from Andy, but mom I needed to know my father and not think he was a drunk who didn't care about me." Karen saw the hurt in his eyes he was almost crying which Lucas hadn't done since he was a little boy. "I wanted a father to play basketball with me, I wanted a father to talk about girls with. The most of all I wanted a father who would just love me." Karen hugged him as he cried on her shoulder.

Haley walked to Lucas's place and saw his light was still on, so she walked up to the door and walked in. Haley saw Lucas was lying on his stomach. Haley kicked her shoes off and straddled his back. Haley started to rub his back under his shirt, and kissed the back of his neck Lucas sat up enough for Haley to take his shirt off which she did. Haley leaned down on his back.

"You want to talk about it?" Haley kissed his ear and Lucas let out a sigh.

"Not really right now." Haley nodded and rubbed his back some more. Lucas just kept his eyes closed as Haley rubbed harder on his back. Lucas was trying to turn over but the way Haley had her knees it was imposable without hurting her. Lucas wanted to touch her, hold her tonight.

"I have to get home Lucas." Haley laid down on his back blowing air on it.

"I know I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea." Lucas moved his head and Haley kissed him and then walked out the door.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews one more chapter left in this story. More action form Brathan and Jeyton in the next chapter, but not much. I wanted this story to be about Lucas finding the truth about his father and Lucas and Haley. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill. I haven't done that in a while.

Okay that is the last chapter, but I will be posting an epilogue.

Lucas was still mad at the world, and Haley was the only thing keeping him grounded. Andy went back to Charleston since school was about to start so he couldn't talk to him. Lucas was at the river court when Nathan walked up to him.

"Peyton told me about your situation and it's totally fucked up man."

"Try living it."

"You want to talk about it?" Lucas just felt okay talking to him.

"You ever have a dream, and it's nothing like your real life?" Nathan nodded and shot the ball. "That's the way I'm felling right now my whole life was a lie to me nothing seems right except for Haley and Peyton."

"How is everything with Peyton?"

"Good she's a really cool girl."

"I always saw some Peyton in you man the boarding thing." Lucas laughed and throw the ball at Nathan. "You are a good player Lucas I'll be happy to have you on my team."

"Your team?" Lucas smiled at Nathan

"Yea my team."

"Not after I join star." Lucas and Nathan played one on one and Lucas won again. "I hope you know that us talking doesn't make us friends?"

"I know but it's nice to forget sometimes."

"Yea it is thanks." Lucas picked the ball up and walked away from Nathan.

Lucas walked into the café he still wasn't really talking to his mom, but he was trying. Lucas walked over to Haley and kissed her before walking up to the roof. He saw Peyton was sitting on the ledge drawling he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Don't jump you have so much to live for." Peyton looked over at him and smiled.

"My dad is going out on a date with your mom." Lucas looked over at Peyton and shook his head.

"So after all of there bullshit that we've put up with they're going to date?"

"Seems that way." Peyton tucked the hair behind her ear.

"So what room do I get?" Peyton looked over at Lucas.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I move in what room do I get?"

"Who said you're moving in?"

"Well at one point your dad like my mom I'm proof of that it's only a matter of time before they get married."

"You really think so?"

"I'll bet hundred dollars on it." Lucas held his hand out and Peyton shook it.

"Where do you get all of your money?"

"It's best if you didn't know." They sat there on top of the roof not talking just looking over the town.

Peyton walked into her room and saw Jake and Jenny were sitting on her bed, she smiled and walked over to them and kissed them both.

"Where have you been?"

"Talking to Lucas."

"How is that going you and Lucas?"

"Okay he's a nice guy after getting to know him." Peyton took Jenny from Jake.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"My parents said if we wanted to go out they can watch Jenny for me." Peyton leaned over and kissed him again.

"I would like that." Jake took Jenny from Peyton after standing up.

"I'll pick you up around six we'll go eat and then a movie."

"See you then." Jake kissed her one more time then walking out of the room.

Brooke knocked on Nathan's bedroom door and he opened it and kissed him.

"Hi boyfriend I tried call earlier and your mom said you were out."

"I was playing ball with Lucas." Brooke raised her eyebrow at Nathan. "After what Peyton said and I thought he could talk to me and he did he's an okay guy." Brooke lay down on his bed and Nathan was hovering over top of her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Nathan kissed her mouth then neck.

"You." Nathan pulled his shirt over his head and kissed Brooke again.

Lucas walked into his room and his mom was at the door waiting for him to come home. Lucas looked over at her and then sat down on his bed.

"I'm going out tonight."

"Yea with Larry I know Peyton told me."

"Lucas."

"Save it mom I know what you're going to say it's the same thing over and over so just go and finish getting ready for your date." Karen nodded and walked into her room as Lucas lay down. After Karen, left Lucas got out of bed, drove to Haley's house, and walked inside. Her parents left on business again a few days ago, and he know she was alone. Lucas walked up to her room she was writing in her notebook, which he knew had her songs in it. Lucas knocked on the door and Haley looked over at him and put her notebook away as Lucas sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom and Larry are going on a date tonight."

"Wow are you okay with that?"

"Not really they dump all of this on me and now they are dating I had to kind out from Peyton of all people."

"Karen was probably going to tell you."

"When there wedding day." Lucas almost yelled at her then felling guilty. "I'm sorry Haley."

"I know Lucas." Haley hugged him and they lay down on the bed.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Haley smiled at him and the two lay down and went to sleep.

Lucas walked into his room in the morning to see Karen looking at him she was upset.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Lucas Roe."

"Don't you mean Sawyer?" Lucas walked over to his closet, pulled some clothes out, walked past Karen, and went to the bathroom.

"I know you weren't at Skills place so where were you at."

"I was at Haley's place happy now."

"You could've told me Lucas."

"Like you and your date last night?"

"I told you."

"Yea right before you left."

"I know I should've told you sooner but you were out all day." She heard water running as she walked away.

Lucas walked over to Peyton's place not wanting to drive he called Peyton first, and she said Larry was out. Lucas just walked up to her room and lay down on her bed.

"If you told me when we first meet that Lucas Roe would be in my bed."

"You would've jumped for joy."

"I would've thrown up." Peyton and Lucas laughed.

"I was a dick to you guys."

"Except for one of us."

"What can I say?" Lucas raised his arms into the air.

"Why did you like Haley and not anyone else?"

"She wouldn't take any of my shit I gave her."

"Where as Brooke was almost on top of you when she first saw you."

"Right. So what time did your dad come home last night?"

"The same time your mom did."

"I don't know what time she came home last night."

"Where was you at?"

"Haley's house I spent the night."

"You should take clothes over to her place since you do spend most of your time their anywise."

"Now that's any idea. I have to get to work so I'll see you later?"

"Yea go make some money." Lucas walked out of Peyton's room.

Lucas walked to the garage and it was locked up with a note on the door.

_Lucas closed up until Monday called your mom she said you were out. See you Monday. Keith_

Lucas walked into the café since he didn't have to work. Lucas saw Haley waiting at a table so he sat down at the counter. Haley was surprised to see him this early.

"Hi I thought you had to work?" Haley kissed him.

"Keith closed until Monday."

"Wow did he say why?"

"No but we weren't really busy right now." Dan Scott walked inside the café and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Haley, Lucas."

"Mr. Scott."

"Ass. What do you want now?"

"I wanted some coffee."

"I can get it for you." Haley went to get him some coffee. "So are you spending anytime with your father?"

"No not really."

"I know Larry Sawyer isn't always around, and since anything can happen to him you should spend time with him."

"And you should mind your own business."

"Just giving you some advise."

"Keep it to yourself next time." Haley handed Dan his coffee, and Dan pulled out some money.

"Say hi to you father for me Lucas." Dan left and Lucas was pissed.

"God I hate that guy."

"Everyone does."

"I'm going to talk to Larry today." Haley was surprised at this.

"What changed your mind?"

"It just time to hear him out."

"Good luck." Haley kissed him.

Lucas walked to the Sawyer's house and knocked on the door. Larry opened it and was surprised to see Lucas.

"Lucas this is a surprise."

"Can we talk?"

"Yea come on in." Lucas walked inside, and sat down at the table.

"I'm not saying that I'm ever going to forgive you or my mom, but I can't stay mad at you two forever. I have just a few questions for you. When did you find out mom was pregnant?"

"After I married Anna your mom called and told me she had you."

"What did you do?"

"I went and seen her and you. I was so happy to know I had a son. When I held you for the first time I was so happy. Then Anna got pregnant with Peyton and your mom told me to go be with her. Every Christmas and your birthday I would send you something or come and visit you."

"Why did you stop?"

"Your mom asked me to I didn't want to nor did your mom want me to, but it was to hard on Anna and Peyton."

"All my life I wanted a father who would."

"I know Lucas but your mom said that Andy was around all the time."

"Yea he was and I was so happy to have him with me, but it still don't make up for not having my real father around."

"I'm so sorry for that Lucas, and you have all right in the world to be mad at me, and your mom."

"I'm not mad I'm more hurt."

"Tell me everything about your life Lucas." Lucas gave him his half smile and they started to talk. Peyton walked inside from being with Jake and saw Lucas talking to Larry she smiled, and walked upstairs to her room.

Lucas was with Peyton when Larry went back to work a few weeks ago, and he was going to be gone for awhile.

"You doing anything today?"

"Yea I'm going out with Jake we are doubling with Nathan and Brooke."

"Cool call me if you need anything." Lucas smiled and walked our of Peyton's room, and was going to see Haley.

Peyton and Jake walked up to Nathan's house and knocked. Nathan and Brooke walked out and went to Peyton's car.

"So where are we going?" Jake asked since he was driving.

"The Mall we are going to watch a movie then do what ever we want to." Brooke said taking Nathan's hand.

"How about we get something to eat first, and then we can go to the drive in move." Jake said and everyone agreed.

At the movie's Brooke was kissing Nathan and Peyton was kissing Jake when her phone rang. She didn't know the number so she just let it go to voice mail.

Lucas and Haley were on her bed kissing Haley took his shirt off, as he did hers. Lucas was kissing down her neck when his cell phone rang. Lucas picked his phone up, and saw it was Peyton.

"Can I call you back?" Lucas sat up, and Haley saw the concern look on his face. "Peyton I'll be there in a few minutes." Lucas picked his shirt up off the floor.

"Lucas what's wrong?"

"Larry is missing at sea."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll call you later." Lucas kissed her, and left to go be with Peyton.

"Peyton." Peyton turned around and hugged Lucas they have grown closer over the time. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion and his body is missing." Peyton was crying harder now.

"What are we suppose to do?"

"The only thing we can do is wait for some news, good or bad." Lucas and Peyton sat down on the couch. They called Haley, Jake, Brooke, and Nathan who all came over for support.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and for everyone reading my story. I know not alot of Brathan or Jeyton, butI wanted the story to be about the Laley. I had fun writing this story and a squeal might be in the works if I get time. Okay that is the last chapter, but like I said I will be posting an epilogue 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a beautiful day today the sun was out and school had just started. But for two teenagers it was a dark day today they were laying there father to rest. They just found Larry Sawyer's body after a week of him being missing. Peyton and Lucas walked over to her grandmother, and Peyton hugged her.

"Grandma this is."

"Lucas." She walked over and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby."

"Sorry I don't remember you."

"It's okay how are you two doing?"

"Not so good." Peyton said breaking down again.

"It's going to be okay honey."

It was time for the funeral Lucas was sitting up front with Peyton and her grandma. Haley was sitting right behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Jake was doing the same thing with Peyton. A lot of Larry's coworkers talk about him of course all good things.

After the ceremony at the graveyard everyone was leaving except Lucas and Peyton, they walked over to Larry's grave. Lucas leaned down and picked some dirt up and put it on the casket.

"I'm glad I got to know you. I would've never for gave myself if I didn't do that."

"I'm going to miss you dad I love you so much." Peyton got out and she started to cry again. Jake walked over and hugged Peyton, and patted Lucas on the shoulder. Jake and Peyton walked away leaving Lucas standing there by himself.

"Good bye dad I love you." Lucas turned around to see Haley was waiting for him, Lucas took her hand as they walked over to his mom and he hugged her. "I'm sorry mom, I love you."

"I'm sorry too Lucas, and I love you." Lucas walked over to Peyton who was hugging Brooke. Peyton took Brooke and Lucas's hand as they walked to the cars.

Peyton was at her house packing her things up as Lucas walked into her room.

"Got everything?"

"Yea just looking around."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too big brother."

Lucas showed Peyton to her new room she was going to be staying with Lucas and Karen now. Lucas was watching her.

"Are you glad you founded the truth about your father?"

"Yea I am." Lucas walked to his room.

* * *

I hope you liked the ending and thanks again for reading and reviewing the story. Sorry for no more Casey in my story for the people who wanted her back. Like I said I had a fun time writing this story. There isn't very many Laley stories on fanfiction that's why I wrote this one.I'm writing another Gilmore Girl/One Tree Hill crossover it's on the Gilmore Girl page. The name is Follow Through so go cheek it out if you want to. Once again i want to thank everyone who read this story. 


End file.
